


What A Difference A Year Can Make

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BUT ONLY ONCE, Bottom Castiel, But no actual abortion, Caring Castiel, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hormonal Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating, Mechanic Dean, Michael and Amara are Castiel's parents, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Scenting, Smut, Top Cas/Bottom Dean (but only once), Top Dean, True Mates, Uncle Sam, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writer Castiel, secondary gender dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: True mates. Something that rarely happens, and then only between an alpha and an omega. So the electric shock that Castiel felt the first time they touched had to be something else, because they were both alphas. At least, that was what Dean had claimed. And two people fitting together so perfectly, that could happen to anybody really, right?When Dean’s secret finally comes to light, though, it’s only a big deal until something bigger comes along. A lot bigger. Nine months worth of bigger. But they can make it through anything as long as they have each other. Even things like abrasive family members, body image issues, and out of control hormones. As unexpected as it was, and as awful as some of the changes felt, it still ended up being the best thing that had ever happened to either of them.It’s always amazing just how much can change in just one year’s time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DCBB. Holy crap. I actually finished this thing. Anyway, I have a ton of people to thank for this. For starters, my artist, [Subtextiel](https://feathergrave.tumblr.com/), is freaking awesome. <3 And I ended up having not just one beta but two, and they were both fantastic as well. Huge thank you to [leftdragonpainter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter) and theonesamtastical, you guys helped so much. And also a huge thanks to everybody who read this thing and gave me suggestions or just let me know if it was worth anything. Yeah, this is the perfect example of why it's a good thing I'm not an actress giving acceptance speeches at awards ceremonies. Ugh. My apologies.
> 
> But seriously guys, when I first signed up for the DCBB way back in... was that May? *shrugs* Whenever it was, I spent the next few months completely freaking out, terrified I wouldn't be able to make the 20k minimum word count. Yet here I am, posting my 31k+ fic. Heh heh heh...
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this. I put my metaphorical blood, sweat, and tears into it (and a fair amount of actual tears, too). Enjoy!

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/08c0e7f25912ee1531717f190677612e/tumblr_oxzjpoIYuD1u27lmio1_1280.jpg)

It was the first of June when Castiel Novak took his car into the shop to get it looked at. He figured he’d hit a tree branch or something without realizing it, causing the muffler to come loose, so he’d wanted to get it checked out to make sure nothing else had happened. He was really not looking forward to this latest bill, but he needed a car, so he sighed and entered the little office area to the side.

A perky looking girl with a name tag that read ‘Becky’ sat behind the desk, typing on the computer. She looked up as the little bell above the door jingled and stared for a few seconds longer than seemed professional to Castiel, then drawled out a very long “Hello.”

Castiel suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable from the staring, like he was a piece of meat or an omega that was far too provocatively dressed and obviously drunk in a bar where a bunch of also-drunk knotheads were gathered. The feeling was one he could have gladly lived without, and suddenly he was regretting his decision. This had been the cheapest place he could find that wasn’t given awful reviews by pretty much anybody not obviously paid for their glowing words, but maybe the next lowest one would be a better idea. It was only a fifty dollar difference, after all, chump change compared to dealing with someone like Becky…

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Becky finally snapped back into what he assumed was the closest thing to professional she could muster. While still staring at him like he was the most delicious food on the planet and she was starving, she tried to speak. Finally, after stopping to take a deep breath, and in a voice that _almost_ didn't sound like a high school girl trying to ask out her secret crush, she said "Welcome to Singer Automotive. How can I help you today?" Then she did this weird thing with her eyes that Castiel could only guess was her failed attempt at fluttering her eyelashes seductively, and he almost bolted right there.

He probably would have actually bolted, had the door to the garage proper not opened then, and in walked the most beautiful man Castiel had ever laid eyes on. Wiping his hands on a stained, but otherwise clean towel, the man headed towards Becky’s desk area. “Hey, Becks, the work on the Milton car’s gonna take an extra few days, cuz I just found out a piece needs to be ordered. Can you call her up and let her know? Maybe give her a bit of a discount, since I probably shoulda looked at the parts needed list closer before I started?” He gave Becky an easy smile, and she ate up every single bit of it.

Unintentionally giving Castiel a repeat performance of the eyelash flutter failure, only this time aimed at the other guy, she replied breathily “Anything for you, Dean.” The guy, Dean, just nodded and headed back through the door, not even glancing in Castiel’s direction. But his scent did end up lingering, and even if he hadn’t looked like sex incarnate, Castiel would’ve wanted to see more of him, because holy hell did he smell good. And if it was that good from so far away, just imagine how amazing it would be up close? He shook his head to remove the mental images that thought gave him (saving them for later, when getting obviously aroused wouldn’t be so embarrassing), and decided maybe dealing with Becky wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all, if he could catch another glimpse or two of Dean.

“Umm, my car?” Castiel asked, trying to get the strange girl’s attention back to him, since she was still staring at the door with a wistful expression on her face (not that he could really blame her, for once).

“Oh yeah, your car,” she said, sounding like she only just remembered he was here. Though even Castiel had to admit, while he wasn’t unattractive, he had nothing on that Dean guy. Not even close. And once again, he had to push certain thoughts aside so he didn’t strain his pants in public. “What’s wrong with it?” He was suddenly glad that Becky creeped him out as much as she did, because he was finally able to concentrate on something outside of his libido.

“I think I hit a tree branch or something a few days ago, because my muffler’s really loose. It looks like it’s only a few days from falling off or something, and if the muffler’s that bad off, I wanted to get it checked out to make sure nothing else was wrong, because I’d rather be safe than sorry,” he babbled. Why was he babbling? Dean wasn’t even in the room any more. Though it did still smell like him, was that it? He inhaled as deeply as he could without it looking weird, and his heartbeat started to speed up a little. Yeah, it was definitely the other guy.

“Oh yeah, totally makes sense,” she replied, nodding like his babbling wasn’t beyond obvious. Or was it not obvious? How did he have this much of a crush on the guy after not getting to speak to or even interact with him? He stepped up to the desk and saw her minimize a window that looked like it was full of writing, then pulled up what was definitely customer information forms. She asked him all the expected questions, and he answered to the best of his knowledge.

The vast majority of what he knew about cars was that they were expensive, you put the key in to make them go, and you put gasoline in one hole and oil in another. He’d never even changed a tire, though he at least knew how to do it in theory. So, if a few questions had to go unanswered, there wasn’t much he could do about it. She gave him an estimate for just the muffler being reaffixed and checking to see if anything else was wrong, and thankfully it was less than he was expecting. Praying mentally that it was just the muffler, he went to go drive his car up to the second door from the end, as instructed.

When he put the car into park and pulled the key from the ignition, he saw Dean walking towards him and he had to stop his heart from beating out his chest like in a cartoon. Oh no…

Castiel stepped out of his car, hoping with everything in him that his legs didn’t give out, when the smell hit him right before Dean himself was there. He’d been right; it was even more amazing up close. Dean’s steps faltered just slightly right before he took the keys from Castiel’s awkwardly outstretched hand. It was beyond obvious that Dean was scenting the air, but Castiel couldn’t care less how weird they looked because it was equally obvious that whatever Dean smelled, he was liking it. A lot.

“I guess I’ll, uhh… be taking a look at your car then?” Dean said, sounding just as flustered as Castiel felt. And for some reason, that fact made him just a little bit braver. But only a little.

“Yeah,” Castiel responded. He kept his hand held out in hopes of a handshake. “I’m Castiel, by the way.” Little bit braver.

Dean just laughed. “Kinda figured, what with your name being on the paperwork and all.” Castiel blushed furiously. But then Dean reached to grab his hand. “I’m Dean.” He sounded like he was going to continue, but when their hands met, it almost felt like a jolt of electricity ran through him in the most pleasant way possible. They both stared at their hands in shock.

“You… are you… are you an omega?” Castiel asked, confused. It felt like what people described when they met their truemate. But Dean looked nothing like any omega he’d ever seen, and the only way a pair could be truemates was if one was an alpha, and the other was an omega.

“No,” Dean said, quickly and somewhat loudly. Castiel stared at him in confusion. Dean pulled his hand back and scratched at his neck awkwardly. “No, I’m definitely an alpha,” he said in a somewhat calmer voice.

“I’m not sure I understand your reaction, then,” Castiel squinted at Dean as he spoke.

“Just… it felt like an insult or something for a second, is all, yanno?” Dean replied, laughing nervously. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Castiel was pretty sure that wasn’t the truth, but he was willing to let it go for now. Besides, other than that shock, which must’ve been caused by something else, there were no indications whatsoever of Dean being anything other than what he said he was. He didn’t look like an omega, didn’t smell like one, didn’t act like one. The shock had to have been from something else…

“No, my apologies. It just felt like… I must have been imagining things. Never mind.” Castiel grimaced slightly. It would seem he was back to the babbling, and could now add ‘imagining things’ to the list, as well.

“Naw, it’s all right. No big deal,” Dean said, and smiled. “Let’s start over. I’m Dean, you’re Cas, I’m gonna fix your car for you, and you’re gonna give me your number after I’m done so I can ask you out properly.” The hopeful smile he gave after he finished betrayed the sincerity hiding behind his cockiness, which somehow managed to make the words end up being sweet instead.

Castiel blushed harder than he ever remembered blushing before. “I… I’d like that,” he managed to get out around the sound of his overly loud heartbeat in his ears. “I’d like that a lot, actually.”

“I’ll just get started, then,” Dean said as he walked around to get in the car, Castiel only remembering to move out of the way at the last second. Dean got in and turned it on, rolling down the window. “See you in a bit, Cas.” He even winked. Walking back to the office on his unsteady legs was a task that took far longer than he would’ve preferred, but when he finally got there, he flopped into the seat, completely ignoring Becky’s still lustful gaze. If it was this bad now, how on earth was he going to survive the date?

It would seem that today was the day of Castiel’s prayers being answered. It turned out the only thing that had gotten messed up was his muffler, which hadn't even been too costly. It was only knocked loose; the parts were still functional, just shifted to the wrong spot. Castiel grinned when Dean walked back into the waiting room only a half hour after taking the keys and told him this. Then he blushed profusely when Dean pulled out his cell phone so they could exchange numbers, saying he’d call after he finished up at work after they closed for the day. And he was completely oblivious to the combination stink eye and bitch face that Becky was giving him as he paid his bill before heading out.

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/db61688575db18282636aa2204a1dc7b/tumblr_oxzjpoIYuD1u27lmio3_1280.jpg)

Castiel rushed home, still riding high from getting asked out by such an incredibly attractive guy. While Castiel himself was an alpha, he’d never really fallen into many of the usual stereotypes. He’d never been much for the tough, macho stuff like playing sports. Growing up, he was more often than not found inside, either reading a book or writing furiously in one of his notebooks, filling them with stories and poetry and anything else that popped into his mind. He also tended to fall for the macho alpha types that he definitely wasn’t one of. It would seem that he’d kept that pattern.

His parents would once again feel disappointed in him. As an only child, he was the only way they were ever going to get grandchildren, as they so very often reminded him. Just about every phone call he’d gotten from them since leaving for college had included some version of that guilt trip, though in the beginning they’d been a little bit vaguer about it. But ever since he turned 23 last year, they’d gone from vague and wistful sighing over how cute any child that Castiel fathered would be, to outright asking him when he was going to find a nice omega, or even (usually this part was accompanied by a few sounds of mild disgust) a relatively fertile beta so they could start spoiling their grandchildren already. And they’d already decided for him that he was going to have a full litter, at least four or five pups. It was the least he could do according to them, being the only child and all. He was starting to let their calls go to voicemail whenever he could come up with an adequate excuse. Thankfully they didn’t know how many hours per week he actually worked at the library, and just how much time and effort he actually had to put into his editing work, so most of his excuses were bought. For now.

But they were definitely not going to approve of Dean, just like they hadn’t approved of the other few alphas he’d dated long enough over the years for it to be considered serious enough that his parents knew of their existence. Not that their opinions on his dating habits really mattered at the moment. Castiel was practically floating, he was so excited for Dean to call.

The wait was absolutely agonizing. He knew full well that it would be at least a few more hours until Dean would call, but Castiel couldn't seem to focus on anything. Working on any of the editing he was in the middle of was out, obviously. Nothing on television could hold his attention for longer than a few seconds. It got to the point where he started nervously cleaning, a habit he’d gotten into years ago to help battle his mild anxiety. With overbearing parents like his, a little bit of anxiety was to be expected, and having something to do with the fidgety energy was calming in a way. Almost Zen-like on a good day.

He had pulled out his coffee maker and was cleaning the cabinet underneath when he heard his phone ring. He dropped the sponge, ignoring the splatter of soapy water that splashed onto the wall, and ran to the table where his phone was sitting. He pressed answer right before what he knew to be the end of his ringtone and said “Hello” quickly, sounding slightly out of breath.

Castiel melted at Dean’s chuckle on the other end. “Sounds like I interrupted something,” Dean teased. “I can always call back later, Cas.”

“No!” Castiel said, just a bit too loud. He blushed, and was glad Dean wasn’t there to see it. “I was just cleaning while I waited for your call.” He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, wiping his still wet hand on his pants.

Dean chuckled again. “So you were waiting for me, then?”

“Maybe,” Castiel said shyly.

“That's kind of sweet, actually,” Dean admitted. “Can’t remember the last time someone was that excited to talk to little ol’ me.” Castiel could easily picture the teasing look on Dean’s face at the moment, even if he had never actually seen it. He could also easily see himself falling head over heels for this guy. If he wasn’t already starting to fall, that is.

“Well, you did give me a very good reason to be. I think I was promised a proper invitation for a date?” Castiel teased back. It was a million times easier to be brave over the phone.

“That you were,” Dean responded. He cleared his throat and sounded as formal as possible when he asked “Would you do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date tomorrow?” Then he added jokingly “Did that sound proper enough?”

“Yes, it did, and it would be my pleasure,” Castiel said through the huge smile on his face.

“Guy like you deserves proper,” Dean said. “I know this great steak place, serves the most perfect sirloin that's ever existed. Sound good?”

“I haven't had steak in forever,” Castiel said with a sigh. “I’d love that.”

“Now I definitely have to fix that tragedy. Steak is one of the best food groups there is,” Dean said with a laugh.

“And an expensive food group, as well,” Castiel replied. “When they tell you English majors end up poor, they aren’t kidding.”

“Ooh, I snagged me a college boy?”

“College graduate, actually. Not quite two years ago, top of my class,” Castiel said somewhat proudly.

“Sexy and smart. I really hit the jackpot, didn’t I?” Dean said, making Castiel blush even harder.

“You’re pretty jackpot-y yourself,” Castiel said, and then groaned on the inside. Way to prove the guy wrong about the ‘smart’ part…

But Dean just laughed, and Castiel was perfectly fine with letting him think he’d been funny on purpose. “So, Mr. Hot-And-Articulate, how does me picking you up tomorrow at six sound? Keep up the stimulating conversation and I might even consider taking you to a movie afterwards.”

“Six would be great.” Castiel gave Dean his address.

“Can’t wait,” Dean said, sounding genuinely excited.

“Me too,” Castiel replied, sounding genuinely like a thirteen year old that just got asked out on their first date.

“See ya then,” Dean said before hanging up.

Castiel put his phone back down on the table and let out a big breath. Oh boy…


	2. Chapter 2

It was five minutes to six, and Castiel was pacing nervously. If this were any other time, he’d be neck deep in cleaning by now, but he didn’t want to mess up his pale blue dress shirt. He’d forgone the tie, after trying to make a decision about it for almost five minutes, hoping this place wouldn't be too fancy. He figured Dean would’ve told him if it was. Maybe he should put the tie on just in case?

He was about to head back to his bedroom to grab one when he heard a knock at the front door. He rushed over to open it, revealing Dean, dressed somewhat similarly except wearing dark jeans instead of slacks, and smelling absolutely amazing. “Hi,” Castiel breathed out.

“Hey,” Dean said, sounding somewhat awkward. His eyes roamed up and down Castiel’s body, before landing back on his face. “You look incredible. That shirt really brings out the color in your eyes.” He didn’t sound anywhere near as cocky as he had the day before. Was he actually nervous as well?

Castiel let his own eyes roam the same as Dean’s had. “Yours does, too.” The shirt was a hunter green, and it made the other man’s eyes pop in a way that Castiel didn’t think he could ever do justice to in just words alone. Though he would be willing to try if it meant getting to stare at them for hours on end.

“You ready?” Dean asked, scratching at the back of his neck. A nervous habit? Castiel nodded, and they headed towards the beautiful black car parked out on the street. When Dean saw the appreciative look he was giving it, he smiled proudly. “That’s my Baby. ‘67 Chevy Impala, sexiest damn thing on the road.”

“Especially with you driving it,” Castiel said without thinking. His eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his traitorous mouth.

“And even more with you next to me,” Dean flirted back. He held the door open for Castiel as he slid in, then went over to his side to start the car. The engine purred, and Dean gave him a smile that showed just how proud he was of his vehicle. The inside of the car was full of Dean’s scent. It surrounded Castiel, making him happier than he’d been in a long time.

“Do you have roommates or something?” Dean asked, after he started driving. When Castiel shook his head no, Dean continued. “Pretty big house for just one person.”

“It was a graduation gift from my family.”

Dean let out a whistle. “Pretty big present,” he said.

“It’s way too big, actually. Pretty sure it's just another way of them trying to guilt trip me into giving them a ton of grandchildren,” Castiel said with a sigh. “All the joys of being an only child.”

“Do you, uhh… do you want lots of kids?” Dean asked, suddenly sounding more nervous.

“Maybe someday. I’ll probably have to adopt, though. I only ever seem to be attracted to other alphas,” Castiel said, “much to my parents’ great disappointment.”

“Really?” Dean sounded uncertain.

“Well, you're the perfect example,” Castiel teased.

Dean visibly relaxed. “Yeah,” he laughed, “I guess I am.”

“So, English degree?” Dean asked after an awkward pause, abruptly changing the subject.

Castiel nodded. “I enjoy writing. It’s what I always dreamed of doing. The reality is a bit more problematic than expected, though.”

“Problematic how?” Dean asked, making Castiel smile.

It was nice to actually talk to somebody about this. Castiel’s last serious boyfriend, from almost a year ago, didn’t care about his writing in the slightest. It had been the biggest reason their relationship had been so short lived. But Dean actually seemed to care. There was so much potential here, it was almost blinding.

“As much as I love to write, it doesn't exactly pay the bills,” Castiel sighed. “I work part time at the library, and do editing and proofreading for a publishing company, and really only get to write in my spare time.”

“Seems like such a waste,” Dean said, disappointing Castiel. He was used to people always telling him how much of a waste of time and money majoring in English had been, but he hadn’t expected it from Dean as well. But then Dean continued. “I mean, you obviously love it enough to get a degree in it, but you barely get to do it now. Gotta waste all your time making money instead. That sucks, man.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. Dean actually did understand.

“I mean, I love fixing cars, but if I had to work an office job or something, and only work on my Baby in my spare time? It’d freaking kill me,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s hand on the seat next to him and squeezing it reassuringly. “Wish I could do something to help.”

“Thanks,” Castiel blushed slightly as he squeezed back. The topic moved on to less serious things after that, but their hands stayed together for the rest of the ride, feeling right in a way Castiel had never experienced before. Oh yeah, already falling. Hard.

The restaurant was thankfully not fancy enough to merit a tie, much to Castiel’s relief, and the wait for a table only ended up being about five minutes. The place smelled almost as delicious as the man sitting across the table from him. He just hoped he didn’t end up looking like Becky as he gazed adoringly at Dean.

He felt so comfortable talking to Dean that it felt more like a tenth date, or even a twentieth. They talked about their families, and Castiel found out that Dean had a younger brother named Sam. They laughed as Dean explained how terrified the poor guy was of visiting Dean at work, because of Becky. “You think she was creepy flirting with _you_? She probably has a freaking shrine to Sammy set up in her bedroom or something. He’d rather cut off a finger than swing by to say hi to me or Bobby.”

He also found out that Bobby, the ‘Singer’ of Singer Automotive, was all but legally Dean and Sam’s adopted father, after their alcoholic biological father abandoned them at his place when Dean was 14, and Sam only 10. Dean was a bit vague about why their dad had just dumped them at a friend's house and took off like that, but Castiel was fine with him not explaining further if he wasn’t comfortable doing so. Even if it didn't feel like it, this was still only their first date.

Castiel’s family story was rather boring in comparison, but Dean still listened like it was the most interesting thing ever, and asked questions that showed he actually cared. Castiel figured he must have saved a bus full of orphans or something in a past life to earn enough good karma to deserve to even meet Dean Winchester. He had already decided by the time their steaks arrived (of which Dean had been completely accurate in describing) that he was going to do everything in his power to not screw this up.

The incredible steak was followed by a slice of the most amazing pie Castiel had ever had in his entire life. Try as he did, he still couldn’t keep in the pleased moans that escaped with almost every bite, though he at least managed after the first forkful to keep the volume low enough that only Dean could hear. Not that it did any favors for Dean, apparently. Castiel had to hold in the giggle at how obviously aroused the other alpha was, and how much trouble he seemed to be having at finishing his own piece. Just to be a brat, with the last bite of pie, Castiel made sure to slowly slip it off the fork with his mouth, moaning on purpose, just this once, as he licked the fork clean. The growl that came from the other side of the table made him immediately forget any teasing he might've planned next, as it shot directly to his nether regions.

Dean called the waiter over immediately, and probably scared the poor guy when his voice still had a growl to it when he asked for the check. He shoved his credit card at the guy as soon as he came back, not even looking at the amount first. Last but not least, he scribbled what Castiel guessed was at least a thirty-five percent tip underneath his signature, since it was obvious he still hadn’t bothered to read the total. He then shoved the signed copy back to the stunned waiter and yanked Castiel out of his seat, dragging him by the wrist as they exited the restaurant. They didn’t even make it past the front door of the place before Dean shoved him up against the building and kissed him forcefully. If the growl was enough to make his penis take notice, the kiss had him rock hard in seconds. Castiel had never been more turned on in his life, and he whimpered pitifully when they finally had to pull back to breathe.

“Your place,” Dean commanded, then suddenly realized what he’d been doing. “If that’s okay?”

“God yes,” Castiel replied, this time yanking Dean by his shirt collar, heading off in the direction of where they had parked. The car ride, which hadn’t seemed so long on the way there, took an eternity and a half on the way back. Every red light was an excuse for a quick but heated kiss, and in between hands roamed rather freely. By the time they reached his neighborhood, Castiel had already started to seriously consider whether Dean would still be able to drive well enough to not crash if he were to be getting a blow job at the same time.

Dean pulled into Castiel’s driveway, and they both fell over themselves getting out of the car. Castiel’s front doorknob would probably be scratched to hell from the key not wanting to find the hole in their haste the next time he looked closely at it. But that didn’t matter because he and Dean were surrounded by a cloud of _matesexwant_ that Castiel couldn’t explain, but couldn’t care less about explaining right now. Shirts were all but ripped off in the front hallway, and for the first time ever, Castiel was praising his past self for picking one of the downstairs bedrooms as his own. They both struggled with their shoes, in between searing kisses and hands running over exposed flesh.

Finally, they reached the bedroom, both naked except for their boxers, and they landed on the bed with Dean on top. They had barely stopped kissing since getting out of the car, and damn if they were going to start now. “Lube,” Castiel panted out, before Dean took his lower lip in between his teeth. “Condoms,” he said, about a half minute later, Dean starting to grind into his lap. “Top drawer,” he let out as a debauched moan three minutes later, before the friction fried his brain completely.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean managed to open said drawer and find both the bottle and a condom packet. “Skilled,” Castiel said as they finally, unwillingly, pulled apart.

“I try,” Dean said unevenly. He looked down at the bottle, suddenly torn. “Uhh…” The way he said it made it almost a question.

And thankfully for Dean, Castiel could tell what he was asking. Starting to wriggle out of his boxer shorts, he said “I usually bottom. If… if that’s okay with you?”

His lips were attacked. When they broke apart again, Dean gave him a lecherous grin. “Fuck, you really are perfect, aren’t you?”

“I try,” Castiel teased, as Dean opened the bottle and squeezed some out onto his fingers.

Just from being prepped alone, Castiel was already writhing in exquisite agony. “Dean…” he managed to get out in between moans and gasps and other such signs of intense enjoyment. “Please?” He pleaded.

And then Castiel was full and complete and “Oh my god!” He screamed, it was all so perfect. The cloud of _matesexwant_ that had only been getting stronger changed subtly, to almost a _needmateperfect_. It had never been like that with anybody else. “Dean,” Castiel moaned, running his hand down Dean’s jaw line in a worshipful gesture.

“Cas,” Dean moaned in return, slowing his pace to be less frantic and more loving. “So damn good, so damn perfect,” he muttered. “So right…”

“Yes,” was the only thing Castiel could think to respond with. Years later, or maybe just minutes, they came only moments apart, Castiel untouched. The kisses that followed were soft and sweet, and were filled with a love they should not be feeling less than forty-eight hours after meeting each other.

“That was…” Dean said, reluctant to part even if it was only by a few inches.

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed. “Stay the night?” He asked as Dean got up to dispose of the condom and get something to clean them off with.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, babe,” Dean said before kissing Castiel on the nose.

It took Dean an extra few minutes to get back, and Castiel couldn’t help but start to worry by the time he returned. “Get lost?” He asked teasingly.

“Uh, yeah. Couldn’t find the washcloths,” Dean replied, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing slightly as he handed the wet piece of cloth to Castiel.

He cleaned up quickly, but was still concerned. “Dean, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Cas, it’s great,” Dean replied, the blush getting deeper.

“Dean,” Castiel started, then stopped as realization hit. “Is it… are you ashamed about your knot not showing up?” Dean’s blush deepened even further, almost reaching his toes. Mystery solved. “Oh Dean, please don’t be. Just because it didn’t happen, that doesn’t mean anything. Sometimes it just doesn’t.” He motioned for Dean to come over, then pulled him into a hug when he sat down next to him.

“It um… it just… it…” Dean pulled away from the hug and sighed. “Cas, I…” Dean’s humiliation was painful for Castiel to watch.

He’d heard about people like Dean before, alphas with knot impotence. It was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, and Castiel told Dean so.

“But Cas,” Dean started, before Castiel cut him off.

“No need to explain any further, Dean. That was still the most amazing sex I have ever had, by a very large margin, knot or no knot.” He gave Dean a reassuring smile, and pulled him in for a brief yet still intense kiss. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to sleep after having had the sexiest alpha in existence fuck my brains out.”

Dean sighed again, but after a minute or so of apparent deliberation, joined Castiel under the covers. They cuddled, both still naked, and it was the best night of sleep Castiel had ever experienced. The lingering scent that almost smelled like truemate confused Castiel as he slipped into unconsciousness, but he brushed off that concern, figuring it just had to do with how unbelievably compatible the two were. Maybe he had actually managed to find his life mate?


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up the next morning, snuggled into a delicious warmth and a smell that was so incredible that even as a writer he couldn’t properly describe it. The closest thing he could think of was ‘home’, which made no sense to his still mostly asleep brain. But he mentally shrugged and snuggled in deeper, letting out a contented sigh in the process.

The delicious warmth moved a few minutes later, startling Castiel, who at that point was about eighty percent asleep again. He felt a kiss on his forehead, and that was enough to wake him up and remind him who that warmth was attached to. “Morning, Sunshine,” Dean said, pulling Castiel in for closer snuggles.

Castiel let out a string of grumbled not-quite-words, ending on the only one that mattered. “Coffee,” he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust at not having had any yet.

Dean just laughed. “Not a morning person, I see. Maybe I should try waking you up the old fashioned way?” As he spoke, his hand trailed down Castiel’s stomach, only stopping when he reached his already half erect dick. Castiel let out a moan, and the half part of the equation jumped right out the window. Then Dean’s mouth was on his, and his body was on top, and all thought ceased to exist.

As Dean was disposing of the condom and grabbing a new washcloth, Castiel couldn’t help but notice that the scent from earlier, that indescribable ‘home’ scent, was permeating the room. He took in a deep breath, and tried to figure it out. It… it couldn’t be, could it? They barely knew each other.

Castiel didn’t even notice how long Dean took to return this time, he was too busy thinking. When he did get back, he handed the washcloth to Castiel. “Dean, do you smell that?” He asked.

Dean took in his own deep breath, and visibly relaxed. “Yeah, it smells amazing,” he let out in a sigh.

“We… did we…” Castiel couldn't seem to form words, it was such an impossible thought.

Dean’s eyes went wide in shock. “No, we couldn’t have… could we?”

“I… think we did…”

“But Cas, even scent bonding doesn’t happen so fast, and that smells like…” Dean sat down on the bed, hard.

“Like we mated, yeah,” Castiel said, running his fingers through his already unruly hair.

“I mean, it’s not like I don't want you or anything, because fuck do I, but it's so fast, it never happens this fast, and…”

“And I want you too, Dean. Maybe… this is weird, but maybe it’s a good thing?” Castiel looked at Dean hopefully.

Dean blushed. “Yeah, I could definitely see it as a good thing,” he replied, hand back to rubbing his neck in what was now obviously his go to nervous response. He leaned in for a kiss, and Castiel was happy to oblige. He was kissing his mate. Wow.

When they finally pulled apart, Castiel grinned. “You know, my shower is big enough for two,” he said softly.

Castiel finally got his coffee about an hour or so later.

Dean had offered at the end of the shared shower to make pancakes, and since Castiel’s legs felt like they were made of rubber, after both giving then receiving a shower blow job on top of the amazing sex they’d had earlier, he made no objections to his guest being the one to do the cooking. The domesticity felt right somehow, in the same way that pretty much everything with Dean had felt right so far.

“I could definitely get used to this,” Castiel said as he opened up his laptop while sitting at the kitchen table.

“The amazing sex, the shower blow jobs, or the hot guy cooking you breakfast in just a pair of boxers?” Dean teased, flipping the latest pancake with a skill that proved he’d done this often.

“All of the above?” Castiel answered, making Dean laugh. Clicking through his email, he was relieved to see that he had nothing due to be turned in so soon that he couldn’t justify wasting the whole day with Dean. “So, no work for you today, I’m guessing?” He asked, just to make sure that Dean could also afford to waste the day, too.

“I lucked out and had the whole weekend off,” Dean said, putting the latest in a line of perfect pancakes on a plate. “Didn’t really have any plans, either, ‘til I lucked out even more.” He turned around and winked at him then, which caused Castiel to blush instantly.

“I feel like I’m the luckier one here,” Castiel said, trying to will the blush away and failing miserably.

“We’re just going to have to agree to disagree on that one, Cas,” Dean said, before flipping the final pancake onto the plate.

Castiel couldn’t help but give a repeat performance from the pie last night, only this time Dean just laughed instead of growling. “These are incredible,” Castiel said in between bites.

“You think my pancakes are good, you should try my cheeseburgers. I put seasoning in the meat that will make you cry, they’re so delicious,” Dean said smugly, though there was a tinge of blush around his ears from the compliment.

“I may have to marry you at this rate, Dean,” Castiel teased.

“You only love me for my cooking,” Dean teased back in an fake overly dramatic voice.

“And the sex,” Castiel said before taking what was sadly the last bite.

Dean let out a laugh. “Yeah, that too.”

They ended up spending most of the day cuddled up on the couch, watching movies and random television shows. Dean teased Castiel about all the movies he hadn’t seen yet that Dean decided were now required viewing, and Castiel teased right back about Dean’s apparent Food Network addiction. When it was finally time for Dean to head back to his place, seeing as how they both had work in the morning and Dean hadn’t thought to bring any spare clothing with him since they both hadn’t expected much of anything that happened in the last twenty-four hours, the goodbye was incredibly drawn out.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Castiel lamented.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean said and kissed him again. They’d been standing at the open doorway for ten minutes already, and Dean still wasn’t any closer to his car. “Maybe I can come back tomorrow after work?”

“I’d love that, Dean.” Yet another kiss.

“I’ll bring Star Wars,” Dean said, and Castiel couldn’t help but laugh.

“I might like that, too.” More kisses.

“If you don’t love Star Wars, I might hafta take that whole ‘mate’ thing back… somehow,” Dean joked.

“Then I will have to make sure to absolutely adore it,” Castiel said seriously, before letting out a giggle.

“You will, trust me.” Still more kisses. “I’ll call you when I get home,” Dean said, running his thumb over the stubble on Castiel’s chin.

“It’s not that far of a drive,” Castiel responded.

“So?” Dean asked.

“Oh, just go already,” Castiel finally said, pushing Dean’s chest lightly. Dean leaned in for one last kiss, this one lasting much longer than the others, then gave Castiel a wink before heading to his car. He watched until Dean had driven out of sight, then finally slumped against the door after he closed it. This was going to take a lot of getting used to, he realized. But when he caught the smell of Dean on his shirt, he knew it would all be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky for Castiel, he ended up really enjoying the movie, though he highly doubted he would ever be even a tenth of the fan Dean was about it. Watching Dean silently say all his favorite lines as the actors said them was almost more enjoyable than the movie itself. This time, they had ordered a pizza to make things easier on the both of them, and Dean had actually cheered when Castiel had mentioned that his homemade pizzas tasted way better.

“Now you owe me homemade pizza, Cas. No backing out of this one,” Dean said into Castiel’s neck as he nuzzled into it.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Dean,” Castiel said in a sigh.

“Any other culinary secrets you’re keeping from me?” Dean nibbled very lightly on Castiel’s neck, making him gasp. He was glad that the movie was already over, because there’d be no way he could pay attention to it with Dean paying such delicious attention to his neck.

“My pies are pretty decent,” he breathed.

“I may have to keep you, Cas,” Dean teased, starting to nibble lower, heading towards Castiel’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t be stuck explaining a hickey to anybody just yet.

“Yes, please,” Castiel moaned as Dean’s hand started traveling lower, undoing the button on his pants.

“I’d never wanna leave the house, though,” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s shoulder after leaving what he could only assume was a rather large bruise.

“You can get your groceries delivered,” Castiel responded, not entirely sure if he was joking or not. But either way, Dean stopped what he was doing to laugh. At Castiel’s whimper of protest, though, he started right back up where he left off.

They moved to the bedroom not long after.

It went like that almost every single night for the next few weeks. Dean would come over, and whether they stayed in or went out somewhere, they’d always end up back on the couch, or the bed, or the shower, or a couple other different parts of Cas’ house (and once in the backseat of Dean’s Impala, a memory Castiel would be treasuring for a very long time). There were a few nights that ended at Dean’s place, but those were few and far between because of how cramped the small one-bedroom apartment was when compared to the monstrosity that was Castiel’s overly large house. And much to Castiel’s growing confusion, Dean still took a lot longer than normal in the bathroom right after they had sex, every time. He kept meaning to ask about it, but once again he didn’t want to say anything until Dean was ready to open up. Even if they’d accidentally mated, the relationship was still only about a month old.

But it wasn’t just about the sex, much to Castiel’s great relief. He honestly enjoyed spending time with Dean, no matter what they were doing. They were slowly working through the required viewing list that Dean had made up after their first date, and Castiel had far too much fun making pies with Dean on multiple occasions (and it was always pies, plural, because Dean would end up eating one all by himself most times). He enjoyed the times they had Dean’s little brother Sam over to visit, too. They had even told each other “I love you” when they went back to the steakhouse for their one month anniversary. Castiel couldn’t be happier.

It was the middle of July when Castiel got a very strange and not exactly legal present from one of his co-workers at the library. It was well known that Ash was a recreational marijuana user, and that he grew his own as well. It was also the unofficial unanimous decision that nobody would ever report him for it, since his activities outside of work never influenced his behavior at work (and also because they knew that if he got fired or left, they would probably have to start from scratch with the computer systems, since he had made more than a few of the programs used throughout the system himself, and that they were far better than anything actually available on the market at this point, and probably would be for at least another fifteen years). This strange gift came in the form of a plate of brownies. When Castiel had started to thank him for the dessert, Ash had warned him to wait until he got home to try them, and explained about the special ingredient that he used to make them taste so good. By then, it was too late for Castiel to politely refuse, and he was then stuck, against his better judgement, with taking them home with him.

Castiel had left the plate on the kitchen counter as he went to go start a load of laundry, since it’d still be a few minutes until Dean arrived. He heard the front door open and close while he was putting the soap in, glad that he’d thought to give Dean a key last week so he didn’t have to worry about listening for his knock now. When he left the laundry room, he saw Dean was in the kitchen already, taking the plastic wrap off the plate.

“Aww Cas, you made me brownies. How sweet of you,” Dean teased.

“Actually, one of my co-workers from the library gave them to me, and I couldn’t figure out how to politely refuse them,” Castiel said nervously.

“Why would you refuse these? They look delicious,” Dean said, picking up the top one.

“Dean, don’t!” Castiel said quickly. At Dean’s confused expression, Castiel explained. “They’re, uhh… pot brownies. That’s why I should have refused them.”

“Your co-worker gave you pot brownies?” Castiel nodded. “Without you having to pay for them?” Castiel nodded again. “Dude, your co-workers freaking rock,” Dean said and smiled. “C’mon, we both have tomorrow off. Let’s get baked and get all kinky.” Castiel had never actually tried drugs before, but if Dean’s lewd grin was anything to go by, maybe now was the perfect time.

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9962d24cdafb1ef92fc8258388b44e48/tumblr_oxzjpoIYuD1u27lmio2_1280.jpg)

They cuddled up on the couch, the plate balanced between them, and turned on the TV as they started to eat. They tasted kind of funny, but Castiel assumed (rightly) that it was just the special ingredient, that he wasn’t used to it. He was halfway through his third when the effects kicked in fully. He felt really calm and relaxed, but also kind of giggly. When he looked over at Dean, he could see that they were affecting him about the same.

“This is nice,” Castiel said slowly. “I like this.” He giggled, and didn’t know why, which only made him giggle more. He took another bite of his brownie, which tasted better than anything he’d ever had before. He looked at it in his hand. “Bet you taste better, though,” he finished his thought out loud as he turned to Dean.

“I might,” Dean purred. “Maybe you should try me?”

Castiel put the plate and the remainder of his brownie on the coffee table, and proceeded to climb into Dean’s lap. He kissed Dean hard, nipping at his lips until he opened up. Taking charge felt kind of weird, but he kind of liked it a little. Not as much as when Dean was in charge, but it was neat to mix things up for once. He only pulled away to help Dean out of his shirt. “Taste good so far,” Castiel said, before starting to lick and suck his way down Dean’s neck, and then Dean’s chest. He payed careful attention to each of Dean’s nipples, causing the man beneath him to writhe and squirm and moan.

“Mmm, Dean, tasting better and better,” Castiel murmured, rubbing himself against Dean’s crotch to make him squirm some more.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean barely managed to get out. Castiel could feel just how hard he was already, and that made his own dick even harder. Castiel slid from his lap long enough to help Dean remove his jeans and boxers. As soon as Dean was naked on the couch, Castiel took him into his mouth and started sucking. The noises coming out of Dean’s mouth were desperate and debauched, which only made Castiel want him more.

He pulled off of Dean and grinned up at him obscenely. “So fucking tasty,” he said softly.

“God, Cas,” Dean said, followed by sounds that couldn’t be words if they tried as Castiel went down on him again for a few seconds.

“Wanna taste all of you, Dean,” Castiel moaned, only pulling away slightly this time.

“Please,” Dean whimpered. The role reversal still felt odd, but Castiel was so turned on that it no longer even mattered.

He licked one of Dean’s testicles, and at the surprised gasp he stopped, but when Dean begged him to do it again, he licked the other one. Dean was slowly sliding off the couch, he felt so good, so Castiel took the opportunity to lick even further. Castiel had been rimmed before (just a few days ago by Dean, in fact), but he had never done the rimming. He took a tentative lick, and groaned loudly. “You definitely taste way better than the brownie,” he said, before going back for more.

Dean tasted better than the brownies, better than anything and everything delicious combined. Even the pleading soundtrack from Dean of “Yes, Cas, more, god yes more” tasted amazing. So wet… lube? Had to be. Which gave Castiel an idea, since they were reversing their roles for the night anyway, apparently.

He pulled away and up to look Dean in the face, giving him a sloppy kiss before asking “Have you ever bottomed before, Dean?” When Dean shook his head no, Castiel went on. “Well, I’ve never topped before, and I was wondering…” He paused, not sure how to put this. He’d been curious, but never curious enough to actually request it. “Would you… maybe want to, uhh… try it?”

Dean was still breathing heavily, but he finally spoke, “Kinda always wanted to try, but I couldn’t do it. Can’t do it. But I want to, with you Cas. I wanna do everything with you.” Dean pulled Castiel into another sloppy kiss.

Castiel quickly joined Dean in his nakedness. He knew enough from opening himself up how to do it, but Dean was already so wet from the lube and so damn ready that it only took a few minutes before four fingers were going in easily. He slid himself in slowly, wanting to be gentle because it was technically Dean’s first time, and apparently he was doing good judging by the moans coming from Dean. He bottomed out and started moving in and out. He could definitely see the appeal, but it didn't feel anywhere near as wonderful as having Dean inside him. But soon he was moving faster, and Dean was crying out in ecstasy, and thinking was no longer a thing that was happening.

Castiel felt the heat building up inside, knowing his orgasm was about to happen. “Close Dean, so close,” he panted.

“God, yes, Cas!” Dean cried out. “Yes!”

“Gonna… gonna…” Castiel said, and screamed as he came, feeling his knot forming and binding him to Dean.

“Cas!” Dean screamed as well when he came a few seconds later.

“That was…” Cas said, breathing heavily.

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean said, breathing just as heavily.

“Like it better with you inside me, though,” Castiel said, nuzzling into Dean’s neck and sighing in bliss at how amazing he smelled right now.

“Yeah, me too. But that was pretty good,” Dean said, stretching out on the couch to get comfier, Castiel sprawled out on top of him. He let out a yawn and giggled.

Castiel yawned as well. “You make a good bed,” he said, already starting to drift towards slumber. Dean’s chest rumbled as he made an mhm noise in agreement. They were both asleep in minutes, still bound together.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke up the next morning, confused for a few moments as to why he was naked and cuddled up to Dean on the couch instead of in the bed. Then the memories from the night before popped up, fuzzy around the edges because of the brownies. He’d topped, and he didn’t think he was much of a fan. It felt a little… empty, truth be told. But if he was going to find that out, he was glad it had been with Dean. He kissed his mate gently on the shoulder. “Hey Dean, you awake yet?”

Dean grumbled, still asleep, and tried to twist to the side but only managed to start falling off the couch. Castiel couldn’t stop him from falling, but he managed to grab him and help slow the fall so he wouldn’t be hurt. “Shitty wake up call, man,” Dean said as he rubbed his face. “Why are we out here?”

“Don’t you remember last night?” Castiel asked, leaning over to kiss Dean on the forehead.

“Oh yeah, the brownies,” Dean grinned goofily. “And…” His eyes suddenly widened in terror. “And…” He looked like he was going to be sick.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, worried now. Did the brownies somehow make Dean ill? Had he been allergic or something?

“Shit Cas, I, umm… I gotta go,” Dean said frantically, jumping up and trying to gather his clothing from the night before.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Castiel asked, looking up at his mate in confusion.

“Nothing,” Dean squeaked. “Nothing’s wrong, I just… gotta go.” He shoved his pants on and then his shirt, even though it was still inside out.

“Dean?” Castiel was starting to feel a little afraid.

“Sorry,” Dean said as he shoved his feet into his boots, not even bothering with socks. “I’m so sorry Cas. Fuck. I just…” He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. “I’m sorry,” he said one more time before leaving, slamming the door behind him in his haste.

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, running after him, only remembering he was still naked when he reached the door. He ran back, threw his own pants on, then rushed outside to see Dean driving off in a panic. “Dean!” He yelled at the retreating vehicle, but it was no use at this point. “What the hell?” He asked out loud, but of course received no answer.

Castiel called Dean over and over again, but Dean never picked up. He left countless voicemails and sent dozens if not hundreds of text messages, but he just couldn’t reach him. He even tried email, but nothing. Pounding on his apartment door had only managed to piss off Dean’s neighbors enough that they threatened to call the police if he didn’t leave immediately, yet still no answer. By the time three days had passed, Castiel was completely terrified, afraid he had somehow hurt Dean and didn’t remember it, and he finally did the thing he probably should’ve done in the first place. He called Sam.

“The fuck did you do to my brother?” Sam asked angrily the moment he answered.

“I don’t even know, myself,” Castiel said through his tears. “He just… he ran off, and now he won't talk to me, and I’m terrified I did something and don’t remember because those damn pot brownies, and I can’t lose him Sam, I can’t,” Castiel babbled.

“Whoa, wait, slow down Cas. Most of that made no sense,” Sam said, already sounding less angry. “Start from the beginning, and try coherent sentences this time.”

“I…” Castiel started, then took a deep breath to try and calm himself down enough to be able to speak. “A co-worker had given me… given me pot brownies, and we ate some of them. We… we had sex, and when we woke up the next day, Dean freaked out and left with no explanation. He just kept apologizing, but wouldn’t tell me why.” Castiel wiped away what he could of his tears with his sleeve.

“Okay, kinda TMI there, but given the circumstances,” Sam said. “Did you, like, accidentally hurt him or something? Hit him? Call him something bad? Also, you both so owe me for making me talk about my brother's sex life.” He made a disgusted noise. “Can you think of anything you did different at all? Other than the brownies themselves, that is.”

“We…” Castiel was blushing furiously, even though this was only a phone call. “I…” He coughed. Then in a very quiet voice, he said “I topped?”

“You… oh shit, Cas, you didn’t.” Now even Sam sounded a little scared.

“No, god no, Dean was totally into it. He was consenting and everything, it couldn’t be that… could it?” Castiel felt like he was going to be sick. Did Dean think he…

“No,” Sam said quickly. “Not that. I’d never accuse you of… God no. But… Dean has a… thing about that, about… positions, and…” Sam paused, his voice obviously flustered. From the times Castiel had met him in person, he was sure that Sam was nervously running his hands through his hair right now. “It’s his thing to tell, I’m sorry, but I promise I’ll try my hardest to get him to talk to you.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, and sniffled. They both said goodbye, and he hung up his phone. He now had more questions than before, but at least maybe he could talk with Dean soon. Hopefully, this could all get figured out. The thought of Dean suffering because of some mistake Castiel had made hurt him so bad it was like he couldn't breathe.

He called in sick to work the next day, just as he had the other days he’d been scheduled since the disaster with Dean. He was still in his pajamas, lazily clicking through the channels on his TV, not able to pay attention to any of the shows, when a knock on his door startled him. “Dean?” He said as he jumped up from the couch to answer it. It was Sam, but cowering behind him in a way that made him look like a completely different person, was Dean. “Oh thank god you’re okay, Dean,” Castiel said in relief. The last few days had been so terrifying that he’d almost expected for Dean to be physically hurt.

“Cas?” Dean sounded pitiful, nothing at all like his usual swaggering self, which only made Castiel worry even more.

“I’ll just wait in the car, I guess,” Sam said, motioning to his car that was parked in the driveway.

“Come in?” Castiel said to Dean awkwardly. Dean nodded and walked past him, looking smaller and shrunken in on himself. Castiel wanted to punch himself, because he had done that, he had caused that pain. “Dean, I…” he started, but Dean cut him off.

“I’ve been lying, Cas,” Dean said, staring down at his feet.

“What?” This just kept getting more and more confusing.

“From the beginning, I was lying. This whole fucking relationship is built on lies!” Dean threw his hands in the air dramatically. “Cuz I’m a lying asshole.”

“I don’t understand, Dean. What were you lying about?”

Dean mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Castiel kept staring, and Dean sighed. “I’m… not an alpha…”

“I… I’m not sure I…”

“I’m an omega, Cas. I’ve been pretending I wasn’t since I was fourteen, and I… I tried to explain it, I promise I did, but you were being so damn understanding about me not having a knot, even though it was for the wrong reason, and I just.. couldn’t…” Dean sighed and flopped on the couch, looking a thousand times more defeated than Castiel had ever seen him. Since he was fourteen… wait…

“Your father,” Castiel said as the realization hit.

“Yeah. I’d presented the year before, and Dad was so damn disgusted that not only was I not an alpha, but I was a fucking omega, that he finally dumped us both off at Bobby’s when he couldn’t take it any more,” Dean said, close to tears.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel said, close to tears himself now. More than anything, he wanted to rush over and comfort Dean, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

“I begged Bobby to let me pretend I was an alpha, since I looked like one anyway, and he finally agreed. He got me on suppressants and blockers and a whole bunch of other stuff that makes me smell alpha. I’m a fucking freak, and a liar, and an asshole to boot,” Dean said, tears now streaming down his cheeks. “And I can completely understand if you never want to see me again.”

“Dean Winchester!” Castiel said loudly, putting every rarely used ounce of alpha authority in his voice that he could manage. “I never want to hear you say anything like that, ever again. You are NOT a freak, and you are NOT an asshole, and you being an omega does not change how I feel about you in the slightest, you fucking idiot.” He’d never known that just speaking could exhaust you, but he now knew better. In a softer voice, he said “I love you, Dean. You. Not your damn gender or your reproductive system. You.”

“But… you always talked about how you only ever fell for alphas…” Dean said softly, hurt and confused, and obviously terrified.

“Alphas that were like you, Dean. Their personalities, their demeanor, hell, even how they looked. It had nothing to do with them being an alpha physically, just how they were,” Castiel explained.

“So, you still want me?” Dean looked so broken when he asked that, that Castiel couldn’t contain his own tears any longer.

He rushed forward and pulled Dean into a hug, covering his face with kisses. “You're a freaking idiot, but yes, I want you. I love you and I want you, no matter what. I’ll always want you.” Finally, finally Dean hugged him back, responding to the kisses with some of his own.

“Will you ever forgive me for being such an idiot?” Dean asked, laughing.

“Maybe,” Castiel teased, “but only if you make me cheeseburgers for dinner.”

“I think I could handle that,” Dean said, laughing even more.

They stayed like that, hugging and kissing and laughing, for almost ten minutes before Castiel finally remembered that Sam was still out in the car. “We should probably let your brother back in,” he whispered.

“Yeah, he’s probably listening to some boring, nerdy podcast or something. We’ll be doing him a favor,” Dean whispered back. They kissed one more time before they both headed out to invite Sam inside for a Dean-made cheeseburger dinner.

Castiel couldn’t keep the enormous grin off his face that evening as Dean regaled him and Sam with a bunch of funny stories that all involved Dean’s omega-ness in some important way. “I could never tell you these before, Cas, so I'm making up for lost time,” Dean had said with a wink when Castiel had tilted his head questioningly.

“So finally I had to slip the nurse a twenty so she wouldn’t rat me out to the cute girl in the next cubicle,” Dean said an hour later, finishing the story he’d been telling, and causing both Castiel and Sam to burst out laughing. “Best twenty I ever spent in high school, because damn was she a good kisser. But nowhere near as good as you, babe,” Dean finished, then blew a kiss at Castiel.

“Eww, Dean,” Sam made a face. “I already know way too much about your sex life as is after these last few days, I do not need to know more.”

“Then I probably shouldn’t tell you about that incredible thing Cas can do with his hips…”

“Would you look at the time. I should probably head home now. Glad you idiots are back together. Good night,” Sam said in a rush as he bolted out of his chair, while Dean just laughed.

“Love you too, Sammy,” Dean teased.

“Jerk,” Sam said as he headed to the door.

“Bitch,” Dean responded immediately.

“You can take Dean back home, right Cas?” Sam asked, and Castiel nodded. “Then I’ll see you guys later.” They all said their goodbyes and then Sam left.

“So, uhh…” Dean said, switching from cocky teller of jokes to insecure little boy in a few seconds flat.

“Bed?” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said, looking a little less broken. When they got to the bedroom, Castiel handed him one of the pairs of pajama pants that Dean had left at the house over the past few weeks that he’d washed with his own laundry. When they were both under the covers, Dean looked hesitant, and Castiel held his arm out. Dean scooted over and snuggled up to him. “Don’t go expecting this every time now that you know what I am,” he pouted.

Castiel laughed. “I wouldn’t want it anyway. You’re far more comfortable to snuggle up to. Warmer, too.”

“You’re not gonna treat me any different now, right? Now that you, uhh… know and all,” Dean asked.

“You’re still the same person you were before. You just don’t have to sneak off to the bathroom after we have sex now,” Castiel said softly, kissing Dean on the head.

“You figured that out?” Dean blushed.

“Only today,” Castiel said as he pulled Dean in closer. “And that there wasn’t any flavored lube.”

“That part I kinda liked,” Dean admitted quietly.

“I liked it too, I think,” Castiel said. Dean snuggled up even closer, and Castiel let out a contented sigh. The fight was over, and he was back where he was supposed to be, curled up next to his mate... He gasped. “Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah?” Dean asked sleepily.

“When we first met,” Castiel said, and felt Dean nod against his chest. “That shock we felt… I didn’t dwell on it at the time, because I thought you were an alpha too.”

“Cas?” Dean was wide awake now, and pushed himself up to stare at Castiel.

“Truemates?” Castiel asked, eyes wide in amazement.

“It would make everything make so much more sense,” Dean said slowly, the realization hitting him now, too.

“How we managed to accidentally mate on our first date,” Castiel said.

“Why it felt so damn comfortable, right from the very beginning,” Dean said quietly.

“Why your smell is so perfect,” Castiel said, proving his point by scenting Dean’s neck and sighing in pleasure.

“Why it hurt so much to think I’d never get to see you again,” Dean whispered.

“Oh Dean, I love you so much,” Castiel said, hugging him tightly.

“I love you so damn much, Cas, so damn much,” Dean said, clinging.

“Move in with me,” Castiel blurted out.

“What?” Dean sounded confused.

“I don’t care that we met less than two months ago. I will never want anybody else anywhere near as much as I want you. And I want you to be here, with me, all the time,” Castiel explained. “You almost live here as is. Let’s just make it official.”

“I, uhh… yeah Cas. Yeah. Sure. I’d love to. I can start packing tomorrow,” Dean laughed.

Castiel kissed him, putting as much love and affection in it as he could. “I can’t wait.”

They fell asleep snuggled against each other equally.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a little over a week for Dean to get everything packed up and moved over to Castiel’s house. He’d put pretty much all his furniture up for sale, since Castiel’s graduation present house had come completely furnished, and his parents had much more… expensive tastes than a mechanic's salary could afford. It probably could’ve been done faster, but Dean wasn’t feeling very good.

“Dunno, I just feel tired lately,” he explained when Castiel asked him about it. “Probably emotional exhaustion or something.”

“If you used them more, they wouldn’t exhaust you so fast,” Sam said as he walked past, carrying yet another box of records. Dean just flipped his brother the bird and tried harder to ignore him.

“Should you go see a doctor?” Castiel asked, worried.

“Naw, I’m good. Need to catch up on my sleep, most likely. Probably feel better in a few days. Especially with you sleeping next to me.” Dean winked at Castiel, and that was pretty much the end of the conversation. For the time being.

The fatigue continued for the next week, and every time Castiel brought up that Dean should maybe make a doctor's appointment, Dean brushed it off, giving some excuse or another for why he was so tired, such as a hard day at work, or having a bit too much fun in bed the night before.

Castiel never pushed the issue until Dean started complaining about being nauseous as well. “Fine, if it keeps up I’ll schedule one, okay?” Dean said, cranky from Castiel badgering him for five minutes straight about the importance of medical check ups and keeping oneself in good health, especially during emotionally trying times and big life changes. He could tell afterwards that Dean wasn’t feeling any better and had just stopped verbalizing his complaints, but all Castiel did was give Dean looks and hope his hard-headed mate would stop being so damn stubborn. It was only after Dean had been living with him full time for almost four weeks that Castiel literally forced Dean to make an appointment, because he’d started vomiting.

“Dean, stop being such a child and go see a doctor already,” Castiel scolded. “This is the second morning in a row that I’ve woken up to the sounds of you vomiting in the bathroom. I’m starting to get really worried. What if the stress did something to you, gave you an ulcer or something?”

Dean grumbled a few things under his breath that Castiel was certain he didn't want to know the details of, but he at least pulled out his phone to make an appointment. Neither of them worked the next day, so Castiel tagged along with Dean to the doctor’s office. “I’m not here to make sure you went, I just had nothing better to do,” Castiel reassured his mate as they sat in the waiting room.

“Liar,” Dean said and glared.

“Fine, I’m not only here to make sure you went,” Castiel sighed. If this was how Dean always was when he got sick, he was not looking forward to flu season.

“Don’t like you any more,” Dean pouted, and Castiel pulled him into a side hug and kissed his cheek. “Still don’t like you,” Dean said, but Castiel could see the tiny smile on his face.

“Winchester,” the receptionist called.

“Want me to go back with you, Dean?” Castiel asked as they both stood up.

“Don’t care,” Dean grumbled. Castiel couldn’t help but think that if he wasn’t being so damn aggravating, he would be adorable.

“Then I’ll go with you.” A nurse met them at the door and led them back to room 3. She was friendly as she asked why Dean was in today and took his temperature and blood pressure. Writing down the numbers, she told them the doctor would be in shortly. Castiel was proud of Dean, because he’d only had to elbow him once to get him to actually tell the nurse what was bothering him. Dean sulked when Castiel informed him of this, though.

When the doctor walked into the room a few minutes later, Dean looked like he was going to throw up again. Castiel made sure he was ready to jump up at a moment’s notice and find something for his mate to vomit in, just to be on the safe side. “So,” the doctor said while looking at the chart in his hand, “you’re here today about some nausea and vomiting, Mr. Winchester?”

“And he’s been really tired lately, too,” Castiel supplied, earning him a very unhappy glare from Dean.

“Probably just a stupid stomach bug or something,” Dean grumbled, staring at the floor.

“For almost three weeks, Dean?” Castiel asked, glad now that he’d come back with him. It would seem that Dean’s distaste for doctors went into the actual appointment itself, as well. The glare deepened, and Dean even shifted away from Castiel, as much as the seat would allow.

“Hmm,” the doctor said noncommittally, and flipped through Dean’s chart again. “It says here you’re an omega,” the doctor said, sounding a little doubtful. Dean nodded glumly, so he continued. “And you’re sexually active as well? With an alpha partner?” Another nod. “Do you always make sure to practice safe sex?”

“There’s not really a need, I’m... always on top,” Dean said, blush rising quickly.

“Even so, it’s still a wise idea to use a condom. Are you at least on birth control?” The doctor asked.

“I’m on suppressants,” Dean told him.

“Yes, but are you on birth control?” The doctor asked again, visibly confusing Dean.

“Aren’t those the same thing?” He asked, starting to look worried, which caused Castiel to start worrying more.

“Not even close,” the doctor informed him, causing Dean to look sicker than he had ever looked, even during him throwing up. “Suppressants only stop the heat cycle from happening. Unless an allergic reaction or some other unintentional side effect happens, it does nothing to hinder fertility. I’d like to do a pregnancy test, just to rule the most obvious reason out first. If it comes up negative, we can work from there.”

Dean actually started to physically shake at this point. “Dean?” Castiel asked, absolutely terrified at seeing his mate this way. “Oh god, Dean, are you okay?” He grabbed him and held on tight.

“I can’t be,” Dean whispered, “I just can’t be pre...pre…” And then he couldn’t finish the word because he was crying. It was so out of character that Castiel hugged him tighter, trying everything he could think of to soothe Dean.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes,” the doctor offered in a kind voice. “But when he feels up to it, I need him to go down the hall to the bathroom and fill up this cup to at least the red line. You can let the nurse know when it’s ready.” The doctor left the specimen cup on the counter and left them alone.

“Dean, shh, it’s okay,” Castiel said, starting to pet at Dean’s hair. “It’s probably nothing, you’re probably right, it’s probably just a nasty stomach bug that just refuses to go away,” he babbled, barely even aware of what he was saying at this point. The exam room positively reeked of _fearterroranxiety_ and it was doing something to his alpha instincts, trying to get him to protect his mate.

“But what if he’s right?” Dean asked, sounding more like a scared child than the tough-as-nails adult that he was. “That night, with the brownies, you…”

Castiel snuggled in closer. “It isn’t. But we can’t get any closer to figuring out what it really is until we rule this out, Dean.” He kissed him gently on the lips, which seemed to calm Dean down, at least enough for him to stop physically shaking. “We’ll figure this all out, I promise.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean breathed out.

“Can you make it to the bathroom on your own?” Castiel asked, helping Dean stand up.

“Dude, I’m not pregnant, you don’t hafta coddle me,” Dean joked weakly.

“Then try not to fall over and die. I’ve gotten used to you being around,” Castiel teased, glad that he’s managed to help him feel at least better enough to make a lame joke.

“Eh, you’d only miss my cooking,” Dean teased back, already starting to regain some color in his face.

“And the sex,” Castiel reminded him.

“That too,” Dean said with a wink. Those damn winks still melted Castiel a little, even months later. Dean grabbed the empty cup and left the room.

Castiel paged through an old magazine while he waited, but Dean was back in less than three minutes. “Good thing I had to pee really bad,” he said, sitting the no longer empty cup back on the counter. “Nurse said she’d be here for it soon.”

Castiel patted the empty seat next to him, and curled his arm around Dean when he sat down. He hugged him tightly, and started nuzzling up to him after the nurse came in, grabbed the cup, and left again.

“You know I hate being treated like an omega,” Dean complained, but didn’t put any heat behind his words.

“Not treating you like an omega,” Castiel said into Dean’s neck. “Treating you like a sick mate, don’t care about your gender. You’re hurting and I wanna fix it.” He planted a kiss on Dean’s neck as if to prove his point.

“Fine,” Dean grumped. “But you owe me.”

“We’ll take an extra long shower when we get home,” Castiel promised, starting to lightly nip at Dean’s neck. Dean leaned into it and sighed in contentment.

“If I'm hard when the doctor gets back, I’m blaming you,” Dean threatened when it started to feel a little too good, though he did nothing to stop his mate. Castiel stopped nipping, but only because he started to giggle. “You’re a total goober, and I love you,” Dean whispered.

“Love you too,” Castiel whispered back.

A knock on the door startled them, and they quickly pulled apart. “Come in,” Dean said loud enough to be heard on the other side.

“The results are in,” the doctor said as he shut the door behind him. “Since we’re not an omega specialist clinic, all we’re really equipped for is the same kind of test you could buy over the counter. They’re not as reliable as a blood test, but they can usually give us a good idea of what the best step would be to take next.”

“And?” Dean asked, sounding as impatient as Castiel felt.

“It was positive.”

“Positive?” Dean asked as tears formed in his eyes.

“Unless there was an error in the test, Mr. Winchester, you’re pregnant.”

“I… I’m gonna be sick…” Dean barely made it to the trash can on other side of the room before vomiting, Castiel following close behind him. He rubbed Dean’s back as he emptied his stomach, dry heaving once there was no longer anything left.

“I’m sorry that this was such bad news,” the doctor said, sounding legitimately sympathetic. “But he’ll need to make an appointment with an omega specialist as soon as possible, because we don’t have an obstetrician at this office,” he told Castiel.

“Okay,” Castiel agreed weakly, still rubbing his mate’s back.

“I’ll have the receptionist give you a list of places nearby on your way out.” Castiel just nodded. “Stay as long as you need to, but make sure to grab that list before you leave.” Castiel nodded again, and the doctor left.

When the door shut behind the doctor, Dean finally stopped dry heaving and slid to the floor. Castiel sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Dean collapsed into his arms and started crying, painful sounding sobs that broke Castiel’s heart.

After a few minutes, Dean’s tears slowed down and he started whispering. “I can’t be, I can’t, I just can’t,” he said in between small sobs and gasps of air.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel said, trying his hardest to soothe his mate while ignoring the tears streaming down his own face.

“No it isn’t, Cas. Not even close,” Dean said, going from heartbroken to angry. “I was never even supposed to be a fucking omega,” Dean said as his voice started to raise. “Always been built like a damn alpha, shoulda been one. Even the damn doctors didn’t understand why the fuck I presented as a fucking omega. Said it just fucking happens sometimes, no reason, just fuck you kid, you don’t look anything like your damn gender, you’re a freak now, congrats,” Dean ranted. Castiel let him, because he knew by now it was best to let Dean just get it off his chest before it festered and got even worse.

“It always felt wrong, so I lied to everybody, pretended I was something else. But with you, it felt… right. Or at least, it no longer felt wrong. Didn’t matter that I had a damn womb, didn’t matter that I couldn’t pop a knot, none of that shit mattered. You helped me forget I was an omega, that I was wrong. But getting fucking knocked up is the most omega-y fucking thing there is for a guy. Big damn reminder of just how wrong I am. Thanks, universe.”

“Oh Dean,” Castiel sobbed out, collapsing into Dean’s chest. He knew he should be comforting Dean, but finally hearing just how awful Dean had felt broke something in him. All that pain, for all those years, and nothing could be done because it already happened. “Dean, I’m sorry, I'm so sorry,” Castiel cried. “I never knew…”

Dean squeezed Castiel, running his fingers through his mate’s hair. “It was my shit to deal with, not yours. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Dean said softly.

“I could’ve helped you,” Castiel whispered.

“You’re helping me now,” Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head.

“How?” Castiel huffed, angry at his own selfish behavior. “I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around.”

“You gave me something other than my pity party to focus on,” Dean joked, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “It was apparently exactly what I needed,” he said, serious this time.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his own tears finally slowing down. “Really?”

Dean laughed, actually laughed, and that alone made Castiel grin. “Yeah, really.”

“So you feel better now?” Castiel asked, wiping at his own eyes.

“Enough to head home so we’re not crying on the floor at the doctor’s office next to a trash can full of my vomit,” Dean answered.

“Good, cuz your breath stinks,” Castiel attempted to joke, but it came out sounding forced. But it was enough to make Dean smile a little, and that was good enough for now. He stood up, and held out a hand to help Dean up. He grabbed a handful of tissues from a box and gave a few to Dean. They did their best to clean themselves up, and headed towards the checkout desk. The receptionist took one look at them both and gave them a reassuring smile as she handed over the list of doctors.

Castiel drove home, and they were both silent the entire way. He helped Dean out of the car, and the fact that he didn’t bitch about Castiel fussing over him was further proof just how badly this was affecting him. He made Dean as comfy as possible on the couch, then went to get them both a drink. Normally at a time like this Castiel would grab two bottles of beer, or maybe even something a little harder, but considering what he now knew, he poured two glasses of grape juice instead.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said quietly as he took the offered glass. He drank half of it down in a few gulps, then sat what was left on the coffee table. Castiel sat next to him and took a sip before he sat his down too.

“So, what now?” Castiel asked after a few long minutes of awkward silence.

“I…” Dean stopped, and thought. “I don’t know.”

“There are… options,” Castiel said, though it killed him to do so.

“You mean abortion?” Dean asked, actually sounding offended by the mere word.

“It’s your body, and if you don’t want to, you shouldn’t have to give up your rights as an autonomous human being for nine months just because what some people believe,” Castiel explained, though he couldn’t look Dean in the eyes as he spoke. He completely believed every word that he was saying, but in his heart all he could think about was holding a little baby in his arms, a baby that looked like the most beautiful mixture of himself and Dean. But he refused to force Dean into carrying a child he didn’t want, because as much as he loved that hypothetical baby, he loved Dean an infinite amount more.

“Do you want me to get an abortion?” Dean asked meekly. Castiel finally looked up, and saw tears forming in Dean’s eyes again.

“I want whatever feels right for you,” Castiel explained. He needed to be strong for Dean, and was willing to accept whatever answer he chose. It might hurt, but no matter what, they would work through it. Together.

“But what do you want, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel paused. “A family,” he finally whispered, hoping that his honesty didn’t ruin anything. What he’d told Dean in the car that first night was true, he did want kids. He was only annoyed by his parents’ constant badgering for grand-kids because they weren’t giving him a choice. They were pushing something that needed to happen on its own. There were five bedrooms in this house, and he wanted to fill up every single one of them. He wanted diaper changes and story times and first days of school and everything else that came with fatherhood. But more than anything else, he wanted Dean’s happiness. “But while I may want a family, I’d rather have you be happy. That’s what matters most. You are what matters most.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Dean said in awe.

“No, you deserve even better,” Castiel said sadly.

“Not possible,” Dean told him, and slid over to kiss him. They wrapped their arms around each other, but the kiss stayed innocent. Finally, Dean pulled back and smiled at Castiel. “I think I wanna keep it,” he whispered.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked, worried that he may have influenced Dean too much.

“It’s gonna feel weird, having it growing inside me. I’m gonna hafta stop all my suppressants and start actually smelling like a damn omega for once. I’m sure the physical changes are gonna feel off or wrong or something. The hormones are gonna be a bitch and a half to deal with. And then there’s how much everything’s gonna cost. But...” Dean paused for a few moments. “It feels right. Having a kid with you, making a family, it feels right. Besides, it’s only eight more months. I can survive eight measly months.” Dean smiled with false bravado, and that was what finally sold it for Castiel. He pulled the man back in for another kiss, and this one didn't stay innocent.

When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Castiel smiled up at Dean. “So, we’re gonna have a baby?”

“Looks like,” Dean said, not looking near as brave as he had a few minutes ago.

“I’m gonna be a father,” Castiel said, the reality finally sinking in properly. “Holy shit, I’m gonna be a father.”

“You’re gonna be great,” Dean said, kissing him on the cheek.

“You are, too,” Castiel said.

“We’re having a kid…” Dean said softly. “Wow.”


	7. Chapter 7

They decided to not start telling people just yet, since it was still so early in the pregnancy. Though mostly it was because Dean wanted to enjoy as much normalcy as he could before it was shattered in a way that could never be fixed, and Castiel felt so guilty about that fact that he couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to. And as if those weren’t enough reasons, Castiel was also afraid of how his parents would react. Dean wasn’t exactly a typical omega, so would they be angry? Or would the idea of their first grandchild be enough to make them overlook Dean, and they’d be suffocating instead? Either way, Castiel wanted to avoid that conversation for as long as possible. So, they were waiting.

After they were done talking, and freaking out, followed by some more talking, Dean started going through the list the receptionist had given them earlier that day, and managed to snag an appointment with a decent sounding place that was the third one he tried. Even luckier still, they had an opening that was in only two days. Luckiest of all, Dean already had the day off, and Castiel had been scheduled for a shift that didn’t start until four hours after the appointment.

Castiel couldn’t figure out if it was Dean’s nerves or the morning sickness that was making his poor mate vomit so often in the time leading up to the appointment. Knowing Dean, it was probably a combination of the two, but Castiel tried his hardest to do everything in his power to help his mate feel better anyway.

Dean had been warned when he had made the appointment to stop all of his suppressants immediately, just in case. Even though it had only been two days so far, Castiel could already start to tell the difference. His scent was starting to change, subtly, but more so every day. If you knew to look for it, you could even almost smell the pregnant omega scent underneath. Castiel didn’t mention that, though, still afraid that Dean might react negatively. He may have said he wanted the child, but Castiel was still a little paranoid about the entire thing. If Dean was pregnant, and he did change his mind, Castiel would still support him completely. But thinking about it made something deep in Castiel ache in a way he’d never felt before.

Castiel held Dean’s hand in the waiting room, comforting him as much as possible. They were both on the receiving end of a lot of strange and confused looks, but Dean was too busy panicking to notice and Castiel was too busy trying to calm Dean down to care. When they were finally called back to the office, Castiel started worrying that Dean might actually start hyperventilating.

There was a repeat of the first appointment, with the nurse asking questions and taking Dean’s temperature and blood pressure. Castiel had to tell her what they were there for, because Dean had too much trouble speaking, and the poor girl had to take his blood pressure four separate times before he was calmed down enough to give a proper reading.

After the first nurse left, a second one came in to take Dean’s blood. The guy was obviously an omega, and he gave Dean a reassuring pat on the shoulder when he saw how terrified he looked. “I remember what my first time was like,” the nurse said as he tied off the bit of rubber on Dean’s arm. “Nerve wracking as all get out. But don’t worry, it gets easier. Got three at home now, and with the third one I never even bothered to bat an eye.” Dean winced when the needle went in, but didn’t say anything. Castiel held his hand as the vial filled, giving it the occasional squeeze, but Dean never responded.

“Well, that’s all I need from you,” the nurse said as he stood up and collected everything. “The doctor’ll be in once the test is done, which should only take a few minutes. Good luck to you both.” He smiled warmly, and Castiel thanked him as he left. Dean still sat motionless, staring at the wall.

“Dean?” Castiel asked. He didn’t respond. “Dean, please say something,” Castiel tried again, starting to feel really concerned.

“I think it just finally kicked in,” Dean said softly, though he still kept staring at the wall. “That this is actually happening.” Castiel hugged his mate tightly as he continued to speak. “I mean, I know that the other doctor said the test came back positive and all, but now it feels… real, you know?”

“If you want to change your mind about this, you still can,” Castiel assured him.

“No,” Dean said, finally looking at Castiel. “I like the idea of us having a family. I want us to have this kid. It just feels surreal, is all.”

“You’re not freaking out as much as I would’ve expected,” Castiel admitted as he rested his forehead on Dean’s.

“I feel a little numb right now, actually. I think I got the worst of it out of my system before,” Dean said. “Though I’m sure that won’t be the last time.”

“I’ll be here for you no matter what,” Castiel promised, then kissed his brave mate on the forehead.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean whispered as he cuddled up into his mate’s embrace.

The doctor knocked on the door a few minutes later. The blood test came back positive. Dean was six weeks pregnant. He barely reacted, but Castiel knew that it would happen soon, and it would most likely be bad. He held Dean’s hand as the doctor explained about tons of different things like prenatal vitamins and regular check ups and ultrasounds and birthing plans and so much more, and Castiel was glad when she gave them a bunch of paperwork explaining it all again, since he was having a hard time keeping track of everything. She also gave them a list of books that she said were great for first time male omega parents, as well as some that were great for any first time parents. She wrote out a prescription for the vitamins she’d mentioned, as well as one that she thought might help with the nausea and vomiting, and told them to schedule another appointment in two weeks on their way out. Dean nodded in all the right places, but kept steady eye contact with the wall the entire time.

Dean still hadn’t snapped out of it by the time they got home, pharmacy bag in Castiel’s hand. “You’re starting to scare me, Dean,” he said as he unlocked the front door. “Do I need to call the library and tell them I can’t come in today?”

“No Cas, I’m just… I think it was too much today,” Dean finally admitted. “I think I need to maybe veg out on the couch and turn my mind off for a bit.”

“It’s a short shift,” Castiel reminded him as he pulled the two prescription bottles from the bag. “When I get home, maybe we could make pizza for dinner?”

“Sounds great,” Dean said with zero enthusiasm.

“Dean,” Castiel sighed. At this point he had no idea what he could possibly do to make Dean feel better.

Dean finally showed some emotion, visibly softening as he came over to give Castiel a hug. “I’m okay, I promise Cas. It’s just a big thing and my tiny brain is having a hard time wrapping around it.”

Castiel returned the hug, at least some of his worry alleviated. “Your brain isn’t tiny,” he lightly scolded.

“Stress shrinkage,” Dean explained, and they both burst out laughing. It wasn’t even that funny, but the day had felt like it was wound extra tight, so the laughter was a release more than anything. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. There’s a Dr. Sexy marathon coming on in about an hour, I’ll have plenty to occupy me.” Dean grinned, and finally Castiel was able to feel safe again.

“That show’s going to rot your brain,” Castiel warned him, just like he always did.

“With a cast that hot? Worth it,” Dean said, just as he always did. They both smiled, and Castiel handed the pill bottles to Dean. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gave it to Dean as well before he headed to the bedroom to start getting ready for work.

Castiel checked out three of the books from the list the doctor had given them while he was on his break, using the automated check out to avoid any questions just yet, and wondered if he’d end up having to bribe Dean into reading them. Maybe an apple pie or two would be adequate? He grimaced at the one on the top of the pile as he headed home after his shift was over, hoping Dean would ignore the incredibly stereotypical looking pregnant male omega featured on the cover. He sighed. That one would probably require a fair amount of sex as a bribe. Not that Castiel would complain, but still.

Dean was actually asleep on the couch when Castiel arrived, Dr. Sexy still playing on the television. He completely understood, since it had been a far more exhausting day for Dean than it had for Castiel. He snapped a quick picture with his phone because Dean was so adorable, even with the tiny bit of drool on his cheek, then headed to the kitchen to start getting the pizzas ready.

He was spreading the dough onto the pans so that the sauce and toppings could be added when Dean wandered into the kitchen, stretching and rubbing at his eyes, looking all the world like a six-foot-two five year old. “Of course you wouldn't wake up until after I’d done all the hard work,” Castiel teased, hoping that Dean’s mental state had improved since the appointment. He held his breath, waiting for the response.

“What can I say? I’m just that talented,” Dean replied, tone lighter than it had been since that first doctor visit. Castiel let out a very large sigh of relief and smiled, moving to the side so Dean could fix his own pizza.

Castiel showed Dean the library books while the meat covered pizza and the veggie covered pizza cooked in the oven. Even though Dean was feeling a lot less freaked out, he made a decently sized fuss about the books, especially the one Castiel had been dreading. An apple pie and a cherry pie were promised to get him to read the other two, but that one was still in bribery negotiations by the time dinner was ready. After they were both stuffed full of too much cheesy, garlicky goodness, Dean had refused to talk any longer about anything important, declaring the rest of the night important-conversation-free. Two out of three books was enough of an accomplishment for Castiel for now, so he let Dean have his way.

But just to be on the safe side, Castiel started reading the third book so that at least one of them had, while Dean switched the television over to old Star Trek reruns once the Dr. Sexy marathon ended. He tried to ignore the disgusted looks his mate kept shooting at the book cover, but finally he had to face the other direction so that it was no longer visible. He did relinquish his maturity high ground just long enough to stick his tongue out at Dean as he moved, though.

“Sorry I was being such a jerk about those books earlier,” Dean murmured into the top of Castiel's head when they were in bed that night. Castiel snuggled in closer, always happy to be tucked into Dean’s arms. The fact that his mate was actually apologizing on his own was icing on the cake. “Just cuz I want this, it doesn’t make it any less scary.”

“I understand,” Castiel replied, before tilting his head up to give Dean a quick kiss. “And I really appreciate how much you’ve been willing to do so far already, but make sure not to push yourself too much. I love you, Dean, and as much as I want this, your health is top priority right now.”

“Yeah, I know Cas. I love you too, and I’m gonna love the pup after it’s born, it’s just,” Dean paused, biting his lip. “It’s a lot of really big adjustments. Everything’s already changing, and this is only the beginning. I feel a bit like I’m drowning, and the thing’s still just a blob of cells.”

“I’ll always be here, so we can keep each other from drowning,” Castiel said, nuzzling at Dean’s neck. That usually worked to help calm him down, and it worked this time as well. Dean let out a sigh and Castiel could feel him relax around him. “As cliche as it is, we just have to keep taking this one day at a time. Deal with everything when we have to, and try not to worry too much beforehand. We have each other, and our family and friends after we tell them. We’ll be just fine.”

“You make it all sound so easy, Cas,” Dean teased, nudging him gently with his knee. Castiel let out a small laugh, and Dean smiled. “How’d you get so damn good at this? They teach this kind of stuff at college or something?”

“No,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “I just always wanted a family, so I picked up bits and pieces whenever I could. I wanted to be ready when the time finally came.”

“How are you not the omega?” Dean joked.

“Because otherwise everything would’ve been too perfect, obviously,” Castiel replied. “I have the most incredible truemate on the planet, so I think I can live with a few universe flubs.”

“When you put it that way, I can kind of see your point,” Dean said, his voice sleepy. “Guess it’s worth it.”

“Yeah,” Castiel responded, starting to drift off himself. “Good night, Dean,” he said softly.

“Night Cas,” Dean mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks went by in a blur of books being read (and bribe-pies being baked in exchange for said books being read), Dean bitching about all the ‘rabbit food’ and ‘healthy crap’ Castiel was forcing him to eat, and clearing out the random stuff Castiel had been storing in the other downstairs bedroom so that when they started buying furniture, they could turn it into a nursery. Dean had mini-breakdowns here and there, especially after the second appointment at the omega specialist clinic (which was mostly uneventful, just checking up on the fetus to make sure both it and Dean were as healthy as possible), but they were all incredibly minor in comparison to those first two, and they rarely lasted more than a few minutes.

The only really significant change so far was Dean’s scent. Now that he’d been off all his blockers and suppressants for a few weeks, there was no mistaking his secondary gender, especially with the pregnancy pheromones added in. As much as it annoyed Dean at times, Castiel couldn’t get enough. He was scenting Dean’s neck every chance he got, rubbing up against him and finding more excuses to touch him than ever before. It had been amazing even when they first started dating, covered up by medical blockers and suppressants, but now it was beyond anything Castiel could have ever imagined. His often ignored alpha biology wanted nothing more than to smell that heavenly aroma of his truemate carrying his pup.

Castiel had even got to the point of keeping one of Dean’s shirts next to his computer whenever Dean was at the garage, because the scent seemed to help him concentrate on the editing he had to do to keep those bills paid. As an added bonus, he’d even started working on a brand new story idea. It was a cheesy romance, like those paperbacks from Omega Kiss that he used to check out from the library and hide from his family as a teenager, but it was really fun writing it and it was coming along fairly quick (those things had only been about 200 pages long anyway, not that Omega Kiss would want to publish it even if he finished it). And he always made sure that the shirt was back in the hamper by the time the Impala pulled into the driveway, so Dean never had to feel embarrassed and Castiel never had to deal with Dean being grumpy because he was embarrassed.

It was inevitable that Sam would be the first to find out about the pregnancy. Dean had taken to wearing spray on scent blockers at the garage and when he went out anywhere, since he’d had to stop taking the medications that used to serve that purpose. The spray worked for now, and by the time it stopped working the belly would be obvious enough to give it away anyway. He didn’t bother with them when he wasn’t planning on going anywhere, though, and Castiel thought that maybe Dean was doing that for his sake, knowing just how much he loved his mate’s natural scent now that it wasn’t being covered up by science. It was on one of those lazy days at home when Dean was a little over two months along that Sam paid his brother and Castiel a surprise visit.

It was the middle of the afternoon when the two were interrupted by a knock on the front door. They were watching some superhero movie that Dean had borrowed from his friend Charlie, but they’d barely been paying attention because, according to Dean, Castiel's neck was ‘too delicious to let it sit there, ignored and un-nibbled’, and his lips, and earlobes, and chin, and a few other easily accessible parts were in the same kind of dire situation. Dean removed himself from Castiel's lap and groaned loudly. “I swear, if that’s some bullshit salesman, I’m gonna turn the damn sprinklers on,” he grumbled, adjusting his shirt. Castiel ran a quick hand through his hair, only making it worse, as he followed Dean to the door. He didn’t trust his mate to not go through with the threat.

“We don’t want any,” Dean said as he opened the door, then paused. “Oh, hey Sammy. Wasn’t expecting you ‘til Saturday.”

“Class was canceled, and I figured since I was nearby anyway,” Sam responded as they moved aside to let him in.

“You'd come eat half the contents of our fridge,” Dean finished for him, only partially joking.

“Ha ha, very funny, jerk,” Sam said to his brother. “Just for that, I’m gonna try for at least eighty percent this time.” He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of beer.

“Just don’t touch the carrots,” Castiel warned. “They’re for the roast I’m making later.”

“Better make a double helping, if you’re feeding the Sasquatch too,” Dean told him as they all headed back to the living room.

Sam sat the bottles down on the coffee table and flopped down in the arm chair he always sat in when he visited. He then scrunched up his face in confusion as he took in a deep breath. “Dean? You stop taking your blockers or something?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean admitted nervously. He hadn’t even thought about his scent, he’d been so surprised by Sam showing up unannounced. He shot Castiel a desperate look, obviously begging for help.

“I was curious,” Castiel said the first thing he could think of. “We’re truemates but I’ve never actually been able to smell him right,” he babbled, hoping it didn’t sound like babbling to Sam.

“Oh yeah, that does make sense,” Sam said, twisting the cap off his beer and taking a long pull. He nudged the other bottles towards Castiel and Dean.

“And now he can’t keep his hands off of me,” Dean joked, trying to cover up how nervous he was.

Castiel blushed and they all laughed awkwardly. He grabbed his bottle and opened it, while Dean’s stayed on the table. “Not gonna drink?” Sam asked his brother as Castiel took his first sip.

“Uh, not feelin’ it right now,” Dean said, even more nervous than before. They had decided to wait until he hit the three month mark to start telling the people closest to them, but they hadn’t planned on anybody finding out on accident. Especially Sam, because Dean was afraid he would fuss to an annoying extent.

“Dude, you never pass up a beer. You feeling okay?” Sam scrunched his face again. “Wait…” He inhaled deeply, while Dean sunk in on himself. They could tell the very second the pregnancy pheromones became noticeable from how big Sam’s eyes got. “Shit…” He said softly. He gave Dean a look, and his brother nodded.

“We weren't planning on telling anybody yet, for at least a few more weeks,” Castiel explained.

“Sorry,” Dean said softly. “I just wanted a little more normalcy before everybody started obsessing over it.”

“You were the first one we were planning on telling once we started, though,” Castiel added quickly.

“So you’re actually okay with this, Dean?” Sam sounded confused and a little worried, but at least that was better than hurt.

“I freaked out at first, obviously, but… I think I’m finally good,” Dean answered, looking Sam straight in the eye. From what Castiel could tell from his vantage point, Dean was trying his hardest to convey his sincerity. And it must have worked, because Sam nodded before breaking out in an enormous grin.

“So I’m gonna be an uncle?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Castiel said, not able to stop from matching Sam’s grin.

“That’s awesome!” Sam shouted as he leaped out of his chair. He pulled Dean into a hug, only remembering to be careful at the last moment. “We should celebrate. Throw a party or something.”

“We still don’t want anybody else to know yet,” Castiel reminded him gently, since Dean was too busy being squish hugged by the excited moose puppy.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam said, finally letting go of Dean. “Then just us. I’ll take you guys out for dinner. Dean’s pick.”

“Benny’s Burgers,” he said immediately.

Sam sighed. “But you always pick there.”

“You said my pick, bitch, and right now I really want the jalapeno special.” Dean stuck his tongue out at his brother before leaving the room without waiting for a response.

Sam looked over at Castiel, who just shrugged. “It is his favorite restaurant. The roast can wait ‘til tomorrow.” They both put on their shoes while they waited for Dean, who was back a minute or so later without a hint of omega or pregnancy in his scent anywhere.

“Cheese and jalapeno stuffed burger, here I come,” he said excitedly.

Sam spent almost all of dinner talking about the pup, and all the things he wanted to do both before and after it was born. He asked so many questions that even Castiel was starting to feel mentally exhausted by the time they got back home, since he’d been fielding most of the them while Dean sulked because of his brother’s overwhelming enthusiasm. When Sam finally left, after promising to help paint the nursery on Saturday and swearing on his life to keep the pregnancy a secret, Dean let out a loud groan in exasperation.

“That,” Dean grumbled, “that is exactly why I didn’t want to tell anybody yet. I knew he’d be like that, and just… ugh.” He started off towards the bedroom, even though it was still fairly early.

“We did figure on your brother being the most… hyper, of the ones we were going to tell,” Castiel said as he followed his mate. “But at the very least, now that’s over. And it sounded like we might be able to rope him into babysitting duty a lot more often than expected,” he pointed out. “More potential for alone time.”

“We’re plenty alone right now, Cas,” Dean drawled out as he turned around. “Alone, with a nice, big, empty bed next to us.” He slid his hand up underneath Castiel's shirt as he pressed his erection into his crotch. “And I think that book was right about the hormones starting to make me extra horny right around now, because I really wanna rip your clothes off with my teeth,” he finally whispered into Castiel’s ear.

Castiel was man enough to admit that he squeaked. “Not sure I can wait that long,” he said back, voice filled with lust.

“Maybe next time,” Dean said with a wink as he slipped his t-shirt off.

“With you,” Castiel said as he slid out of his pants, “I’m not sure I’ll ever be capable of waiting long enough.” As if to prove that applied to them both, Dean dropped to his knees and had Castiel in his mouth seconds later. Castiel let out a debauched moan, and had to force himself to not forcibly slam into Dean’s mouth when he started humming. “Oh god, Dean,” he panted. “Need you.”

Dean pulled off with an audible pop and had his mouth on Castiel’s immediately after. He felt buttons go flying as Dean made short work of Castiel's shirt, and he returned the favor, but with less clothing ruining, by undoing Dean’s jeans and shoving both them and his boxers down roughly. He was about to apologize when Dean moaned and thrust his hips a little. Maybe a tiny bit of roughness wasn’t such a bad thing. Dean pushed at him until he fell onto the bed, pulling Dean with him instinctively.

“Shit, are you okay, Dean?” Castiel asked, suddenly worrying about anything that might have happened from his mate technically falling on his stomach. “The baby…”

Dean pulled back slightly and let out an annoyed huff. “You heard the doc, Cas. I’m completely fine as long as I don't do anything too rough. Doubt a few inches of falling onto a cushioned surface counts,” he lectured, thrusting his hips every few seconds for emphasis. “So grab the fucking lube, because I need to be inside you yesterday.” Dean laughed as Castiel scrambled for the large bottle they kept on the bedside table that they didn’t even bother hiding any more, and attacked his mouth after he snatched the bottle away from Castiel's hand. He spent a lot less time on prep than usual, but something about that stretching burn felt perfect to Castiel this time, and he was screaming Dean’s name only minutes later, coming completely untouched. If it had been humanly possible, he was sure he would’ve orgasmed a second time a minute later when he felt his mate finish.

Dean pulled out and flopped to the side, glaring at Castiel when he gave him a concerned look, cutting off any further lectures about the safety of the pup. “Need to clean up?” Castiel asked lazily. It had been a few weeks since they'd had sex good enough that he felt fucked senseless, probably since before they found out about the baby, and he felt halfway to comatose.

“Probably,” Dean said, sounding as happily used as Castiel felt. “Can’t move though. No bones.”

Castiel giggled. “Shower later?” Thinking was starting to get more difficult.

“If I ever say no to showering with you, Cas, kill me because it’s a pod person,” Dean joked. He let out a yawn as Castiel giggled again. “Nap first, though. C’mere.” He wiped the worst of the mess off with one of the sheets before tossing it to the floor and pulled Castiel closer, cuddling into him. Castiel sighed happily, surrounded by both the warmth of his mate, and the weak scent of Dean that was slipping through the spray on blocker that must’ve been partially sweated off.


	9. Chapter 9

“Jalapenos again, Dean?” Castiel asked as he walked into the kitchen and was hit with the overpowering smell of them. Dean was putting the finishing touches on a heaping plate of nachos, though you could barely see the chips and other toppings from all the spicy green peppers on top.

“Food cravings are a completely natural thing to experience at the end of the first trimester,” Dean explained, shoving a chip dripping with cheese and jalapeno juice into his mouth. “All the books say so,” he added, his mouth full of half chewed food.

“I’m starting to regret having you read them,” Castiel grumbled, turning his face away in disgust. Dean just laughed and took his nacho plate into the front room. “You have to eat something really healthy for dinner, now, to make up for that monstrosity,” he called after his mate. He smiled as he heard Dean complaining from the front room, before it was drowned out by the sound of the television turning on.

“Can you maybe try craving something that doesn’t smell awful next time?” Castiel asked sarcastically as he sat down next to Dean a few minutes later with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Even being three months pregnant, Castiel had known that Dean wouldn’t be hungry after that much junk food, so he’d decided to grab a snack himself and just fix dinner a bit later.

“I’ll consider it,” Dean said before rolling his eyes. “They don’t stink too bad, do they?” He worriedly asked a few minutes later, staring at his now empty plate.

“No Dean, you’re fine,” Castiel reassured him. He’d been extra careful for the past few weeks, wondering when the hormones would start making his mate overly emotional. Dean had looked on the verge of tears there for a moment, which most likely meant it would start any day now. Castiel inwardly sighed.

“So, Bobby and Sam are still coming over on Saturday, right?” Castiel asked a half hour later as he snuggled with his mate on the couch.

“Yep,” Dean said casually.

“And we’re still telling Bobby then?” Castiel asked.

“Yep,” Dean said, trying to sound casual but not doing a very good job of it.

“Everything’s going to be just fine, Dean,” Castiel said soothingly. Dean squeezed him a little harder in a not quite hug.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean sighed. “Just worried he’s going to react like Sam, is all.”

“Sam’s here all the time, helping us get everything ready for the pup and talking us through everything,” Castiel reminded him. Sam was actually being a huge help, as far as Castiel was concerned.

“Exactly,” Dean pointed out. “The hyper puppy moose is always under foot, spouting off advice and constantly trying to get me to try new healthy recipes that taste disgusting. I’m not sure if I could handle Bobby pulling a mother hen act on me, too. It’d be too damn exhausting, and the pup already has that plenty covered on its own.” Dean absent-mindedly rubbed at the barely noticeable bump under his sweat pants, causing Castiel to smile. If you didn’t know any better, you would just think Dean had put on a few extra pounds from too many pies, and that helped Dean hide his secret for now.

Castiel hesitantly reached out his hand to touch Dean’s belly. “May I?” He asked as his hand hovered but didn’t quite touch.

Dean shrugged. “Sure, you helped make it.” Castiel moved Dean’s shirt up slowly, then laid his hand on the tiny bump. That was his child in there, his and Dean’s. He pulled back when Dean started to laugh.

“Did I tickle you on accident?” Castiel asked.

“Naw, just the look on your face was hilarious. Sappy as all get out,” Dean said, still chuckling slightly. “Very Hallmark movie, I should’ve taken a picture,” he continued to tease.

“I was just thinking how that’s our child in there,” Castiel explained.

“Don’t start that syrupy parent crap with me, it might be contagious,” Dean warned him. “I already feel like I’m gonna cry over enough stupid stuff as is, I don’t need you going around saying stuff to make it worse.” He glared at Castiel as he pulled his shirt back down. “Stupid Hallmark card bullshit,” he grumbled as he sniffled a tiny bit.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said as he nuzzled his mate.

“Stupid hormones,” Dean continued complaining. “Stupid everything.”

Saturday afternoon, when they were both in the kitchen, preparing dinner while they waited for Sam and Bobby to arrive, was when the tears finally burst through the dam.

Dean peeked into the oven to see which kind of pie Castiel had decided to make, when the pie baker in question paused as he walked past to give the pie watcher a quick peck on the cheek. “It’s apple, your favorite,” Castiel said before walking off. He stopped the second he heard that first anguished sob. “Dean?”

“You’re way too good for me, Cas,” Dean wailed, tears already streaming down his cheeks. “I don’t deserve you at all, and you still make me my favorite pie,” he wailed again, louder this time. He started shaking, he was crying so hard now.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel said softly and enveloped his mate in a hug. “Dean, it’s just the hormones, remember? Just the hormones,” he kept repeating as he pet Dean’s hair. Dean was clutching both hands on the front of Castiel’s shirt, but at least the tears were finally starting to slow down. Even when they’d temporarily sort of broken up, Dean hadn’t been this distraught, and every alpha instinct in Castiel’s body was screaming at him to protect his mate from whatever had hurt him, even though technically nothing had.

“I hate being pregnant,” Dean huffed when he finally pulled away.

Dean’s face was red and blotchy, and he kept sniffling in a mildly gross sounding way, and somehow Castiel fell even more in love with him at the sight. He ran a clean washcloth under some cold water in the sink and handed it to Dean after wringing it out. He smiled and said “I love you so much right now.”

“Don’t you start that shit again, Cas. I only just stopped crying,” Dean growled, wiping his face to get the worst of the mess cleaned up.

Castiel couldn’t help the laughter that escaped. “Sorry, Dean,” he said as soon as he could.

“Next time, you get to be the pregnant one,” Dean said grumpily.

“I’m an alpha, that's literally impossible,” Castiel reminded him.

“Don’t care, it’s still your turn next go ‘round,” Dean said, shoving the dirty washcloth at Castiel without any actual anger behind his words or actions. “And until then, you can finish cooking cuz I’m taking a really fucking long shower to wash the chick flick drama off of me.” Castiel managed to hold in the laughter this time until his mate was out of earshot.

Dean was still rubbing his short hair dry with a towel when there was a loud knock on the front door. Castiel let Bobby in, and left the door unlocked since he saw Sam parking behind the Impala. This time, Castiel thought to scent the air quickly to see what Bobby might smell. It was safe for now, because Dean still smelled too much like his shampoo to be wafting out pregnant omega pheromones.

When they were all sitting comfortably, Castiel sat next to Dean and grabbed his hand. Dean nodded, and Castiel began. “Dinner’s almost ready, but we have a sort of announcement to make first.” He paused to look at the other two. Sam was grinning, making it obvious he knew exactly what was coming, but Bobby just looked like he always did. “Dean is… he’s, umm…”

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” Sam shouted, no longer able to take the suspense. Castiel shot him a dirty look while Dean grabbed a throw pillow and threw it in his brother’s face.

Bobby just looked concerned. “You’re pregnant?” He asked Dean. Dean just nodded, gripping Castiel's hand tighter. “By choice?”

“It was kind of an accident, but we chose to keep it,” Dean said softly. The grip tightened further, and now Castiel could feel him scooting closer, leaning against his mate for strength.

“And you’re okay with this?” Bobby asked.

“I wasn’t exactly at first, but now I can’t imagine a future without our pup in it,” Dean said, sounding exactly like a Hallmark movie. Castiel made a mental note to tease him about it later tonight, and made a second mental note to be ready for any backlash said teasing might bring. The third mental note was that maybe right now wasn’t the best time for any kind of teasing, and he tossed the mental plan in the mental trash can.

“Well, as long as you’re happy about it, congratulations,” Bobby said as he got out of the chair. He pulled Dean up, gently, and gave him as big of a hug as he could. “You’re not gonna teach it to call me grandpa, are ya?”

Dean laughed as Castiel and Sam got up to join the hug. “How ‘bout pops?” Dean suggested.

“There’s always papaw,” Sam said, squeezing everybody from the outside of the group hug.

“Or it can call me Bobby and you idjits can learn some respect,” Bobby said in his fake grumpy voice. “Now let’s eat, because I'm starving.”

“Okay, gramps,” Dean teased, before letting out an ‘oof’ when Bobby lightly popped him upside the head. “Hey, you’re not supposed to hit a pregnant person,” Dean complained.

“Head ain’t gonna hurt the pup,” Bobby replied. “Don’t affect a thing, especially with yours being so empty.”

“You could use some respect yourself,” Dean grumbled under his breath, low enough that only Castiel heard it.

“At least there’s apple pie cooling for dessert?” Castiel tried comforting his mate.

“Mate didn’t even come to my defense,” Dean pouted.

“When you need defending, I’ll defend you, but no way am I going against Bobby for something this small,” Castiel said in his own defense.

“Guess you do have a point,” Dean said and smiled. “Now c’mon, I’m eating for two now.”

“What was your excuse before?” Sam called from the kitchen, where he was helping Bobby bring the food to the dining room.

“If this kid turns out like Sammy, can we get a refund?” Dean asked, causing everybody else to laugh.

Dean alternated between sulking and talking excitedly throughout the whole meal, depending on which topic was being discussed. He was happy when Bobby said he could go for another month or so actually fixing the cars at the shop as long as he was extra careful, but he got really sad when Bobby told him that after that, he’d be stuck on office duty until his doctor cleared him to go back to working on the cars.

“Man, I hate doing all that freaking paperwork,” Dean complained.

“About time you started learning how to do it, boy. I was planning on leaving the place to you when I retired,” Bobby said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just said something incredible. The room went silent as everybody else stared at the man.

“Wait, you’re giving me the shop?” Dean asked, stunned.

“That’s… that’s too much, we can’t ask that of you,” Castiel said. “We can find other ways to provide for our family, you don’t have to…”

Bobby cut him off. “Have to nothing, I chose to. Had the paperwork all drawn up, ever since Dean turned eighteen. Have Sam written in as co-owner as well.”

“But…” Sam started.

“Never had a proper family of my own, not like you’re gonna, Dean. But raising you boys was close enough for me, so I figured I’d leave it with you. Sam, you can be a silent partner if you want, so don’t you dare drop out of that college of yours,” Bobby said, starting to turn a little red. “I worked hard to make that garage the best I possibly could, and there ain't no better hands to leave it in than yours.”

“I… thank you, Bobby,” Dean said, wiping tears out of his eyes with his sleeve.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sam said, looking a little teary eyed himself.

“Thank you so much,” Castiel said, grabbing Dean’s hand under the table and squeezing it.

“Just don’t run it into the damn ground, ya idjits,” Bobby huffed, and the room was filled with laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few days away from Thanksgiving when the event Castiel had been trying to avoid since that first doctor’s appointment happened. They were having a small get together on Thursday, just him, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Dean’s friend Charlie, and even though most of the food items were being brought by the other people, Castiel was already organizing the kitchen to get it ready for the few things he and Dean were providing. He was alternating between that and random bits of cleaning to make the dining room look perfect when the doorbell rang.

Dean would still be working, not that he ever used the doorbell anyway, and Sam and Bobby both always knocked, so Castiel had no idea who it could be. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to answer. He had to stop himself from slamming the door shut right after he opened it, though.

“Castiel, you never answer your phone any more,” his mother complained. “Does that awful library really keep you so busy that you can’t talk to your parents?”

“And even when you do call us, we barely get any information from you,” his father complained as Castiel begrudgingly let them both in. Maybe he could get rid of them quickly and Dean would never have to meet them? “It’s like pulling teeth just to find out what you had for dinner.”

“The people at the club have started talking, wondering why you still don’t have a mate and at least a pup or two at your age,” his mother complained as she sat down on the couch, looking as prim and proper as possible in her black cocktail dress and heels. She looked like she was heading to a fancy dress party, even though it was a Monday afternoon. But he knew that she always dressed like that, even when he was still a pup himself. At least the nanny they’d hired had been kind.

His father adjusted his tie, looking so out of place, standing in Castiel’s cozy front room in a three piece suit. Again, this was always how they both dressed, but with all the events they were constantly attending, maybe they were headed somewhere afterwards. It would make sense why they’d made the drive, at least. “You’re twenty-four, you’re handsome, you have good breeding, what on earth is stopping you from finding a nice little omega and settling down?”

Castiel ground his teeth as he went to go make some coffee. It was the same thing every single time, and yet they wondered why he so rarely talked to them. More than ever, he was glad Dean wasn’t here right now. Even being an omega, they would probably never approve of him. He let out a sigh and started the coffee maker.

“Naomi already has four grandchildren, and they aren’t even close to being as pretty as your pups would be,” his mother called from the front room. “And yet I’m stuck hearing all about them without being able to talk about my own. It’s quite distressing.”

“Not like you can’t afford a whole litter,” his father said as Castiel handed them each a coffee mug. He suppressed a smile at the look of mild disgust that crossed their faces at how cheap and ugly the mugs looked (he’d bought them at a garage sale a few years back specifically for this reason). “Or at least you could, if you’d let us help you out like I keep trying to. Zachariah at the club has so many business connections, I’m sure he could find you a nice, well paying corporate job if you would just cooperate.”

“I like working at the library,” Castiel replied, even though he knew neither of them cared about what he wanted. The only thing that had ever really mattered to Michael and Amara Novak was wealth, and showing off said wealth. They went to all the fanciest parties and ate at the most exclusive restaurants and only donated to the charities that would help their upward climb on the social ladder. And since spoiling grandchildren with lots of lavish and expensive gifts was always in fashion, they of course never stopped harping on the issue. The pup was due in less than five months, but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted his parents to have much of anything to do with it.

“Nonsense,” his father tutted. “You could be a division vice president in a few years if you tried hard enough.” Castiel had to focus on deep, even breaths to stop himself from screaming and kicking them out of the house. He prayed that they’d be gone before Dean got home.

“We picked this house out specifically with a big family in mind. You could at least try to do your part,” his mother said, making Castiel’s urge to scream go up by a few hundred points. As much as he’d love to have a big family, it had nothing to do with his parents’ ensured increase in social status at the damn club they paid exorbitant amounts of money to go to, just to brag about their money to other rich people. He stayed silent though, hoping that they would get bored with complaining about what they thought was his eternal bachelorhood and leave.

“There’s no way a son of mine would have any trouble with the ladies,” his father said proudly. “Not when he inherited my dashing good looks.”

“I prefer men,” Castiel grumbled.

“Then a nice little male omega,” his mother suggested. “They just love being housewives. Raphael’s nephew is single, I’m sure I could convince him to introduce you two. He’s the prettiest male omega I’ve ever met, and your children would be adorable.”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Castiel grumbled again. “I can find my own dates.”

“At least that much is true,” his father said with a sneer. He picked up the car magazines Dean had left on the coffee table last night before coming to bed. “Looks like this latest one is just your type,” he said it like it was an insult. And coming from his father, it most certainly was.

“If you only ever date other alphas, you’ll never have a proper family,” his mother scolded him.

“I’m happy with Dean,” Castiel growled. They could insult him all they wanted, but there was no way he would let them dare say a single thing against his perfect mate.

“His name’s Dean this time?” His father asked.

“Yes, and I love him,” Castiel spat out. He was about five seconds away from kicking them both out, physically, when he froze as he heard the lock on the front door turning. Oh shit…

“Hey Cas, what’s with the freaking Rolls parked in the driveway?” Dean called out as soon as the door started opening. “I had to park my Baby in the street, and you know how I hate that.” Dean stopped short when he saw Castiel and his parents in the front room. “Oh, didn’t realize we had company, my bad. I’m Dean.”

“Ahh, hello,” Castiel’s father said politely, though it sounded very forced. “We’re Castiel's parents. I’m Michael, and this my wife Amara.”

“Oh yeah, nice to meet you,” Dean said as he hung up his leather jacket. Castiel could almost literally see every little thing he’d ever told his mate about his parents flashing through Dean’s head. Thankfully, Dean was still in his work clothes, which were baggy on purpose to hide his slowly growing belly, and from what Castiel could tell the blockers were still strong enough to cover up anything. He wondered, as Dean walked over to him to wrap his arm protectively around him, if it would be possible to just hide the pup from his parents until it moved away to college.

“A common laborer, Castiel, really?” His mother asked haughtily as she took in the oil stains on Dean’s jeans and flannel shirt.

“What Dean does or doesn’t do is really none of your business, mother,” Castiel warned her, his control finally starting to snap.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean said, sounding worried.

“I am a grown adult, and as such, I am allowed to date whomever I choose,” Castiel continued. This conversation had been a long time coming, and it felt good to finally let out all his frustrations.

“And yet you choose alphas every single time, which only proves how bad you are at making decisions,” his father growled out.

“You do this just to upset us, don’t you?” His mother asked dramatically.

“I do it because they make me happy!” Castiel shouted.

“Which shows how selfish you are!” His father shouted back.

“All you guys need to calm the fuck down already!” Dean shouted even louder. The three went silent and stared at him.

“And this trailer trash reject is the worst of them all,” his father said, his voice lowered but dripping with venom.

Castiel was rushing forward to grab his father’s jacket before he even knew he was moving. “You do not speak about my mate that way,” he threatened through gritted teeth.

“Two alphas, mated? Don’t make me laugh,” his father said, only pissing off Castiel further.

Castiel was practically seeing red, he was so angry. He pulled his arm back to punch his father without realizing Dean had come up behind him to try and pull him away, and Castiel’s entire world froze when he felt Dean get pushed and fall. He let go of his father and was on the ground next to his mate immediately, every drop of anger replaced with abject fear.

“Dean, oh god, I am so sorry,” he said in a panic as he fussed over Dean. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Is the baby okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

Dean just chuckled and stroked Castiel’s cheek. “Takes more than that to break me, Cas,” he said softly. “It didn’t even hurt, just knocked the wind outta me.”

Castiel covered his mate’s face in kisses. “Oh thank god, I was so scared. But at least make an appointment with the doctor if you feel anything at all.”

“Baby?” His mother asked, popping their little bubble and reminding Castiel that they weren’t alone. “He’s pregnant?”

“That’s an omega?” His father scoffed. Fuck…

Castiel winced as he helped Dean stand up. So much for hiding the pup until college. But before he had the chance to say anything, Dean spoke up. “Yeah, I’m an omega, but you’re still a fucking douche,” he said angrily, grabbing Castiel and holding him as if he were protecting him.

“Castiel found an omega,” his mother said excitedly. “A bit of an unconventional one, true, but he’s obviously fertile.”

“An omega like that should lead to strong, healthy pups,” his father said, practically bouncing in place.

“Grandchildren, finally,” his mother said, and his parents hugged each other.

“So you guys hate me until you find out I can give you something? Yet you called Cas selfish,” Dean said, disgusted.

“We apologize, at the time we didn’t know you were our son’s omega,” Castiel’s father tried to explain.

“You do look exactly like an alpha,” his mother chimed in.

“I am nobody’s damn property, and I would like you to get the fuck out of our house right now,” Dean said in his most deadly voice.

“But…” His father started to say.

“He said to leave,” Castiel replied, going over to open the door. “I think you’ve done enough for today.” His voice was completely devoid of emotion, and that made it just as scary as Dean’s. His parents glared at them both, but at least they left.

Dean and Castiel both watched through the front room window until the car was out of sight. Then they both slumped down on the couch, Castiel curled up next to Dean, his hand on Dean’s belly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Castiel finally asked, rubbing the tight skin beneath the t-shirt fabric.

“If anything feels even slightly off, I’ll call the doc,” Dean promised, “and if all else fails we were already going in for a checkup next week anyway.” He kissed the top of Castiel's head and pulled him in closer. “Damn, you said they were bad, but I didn't realize the level of it until meeting them in person,” he muttered after a few minutes of calm down cuddling time.

“I’m sorry about that,” Castiel whispered. “They just showed up unannounced. They never do that.”

“It’s okay, babe, I don’t blame you in the slightest,” Dean said, putting his hands on top of Castiel's on his belly. “Dunno how you turned out so great with dicks like that for parents, though.”

“They hired a really nice nanny for me when I was a child. Her name was Hannah, and she taught me how to not act like my parents and their friends.”

“I should send her a thank you card,” Dean said, kissing the top of Castiel's head again.

“I send her and her family a Christmas card every year. Maybe we can include a copy of the latest sonogram picture this time?” Castiel suggested.

“Sounds like a plan, Cas,” Dean said. “Now I vote we order a pizza, watch some pointless TV, and pretend none of that ever happened.”

“Hawaiian pizza?” Castiel teased, referring to Dean’s most recent food craving.

“Hey, at least it’s no longer jalapeños,” Dean teased back as he got his phone out and dialed the number of their favorite pizza delivery place from memory.

The next day, a full set of nursery furniture that probably cost more than Castiel made in a year at the library was delivered to the house, with a note from his parents. There was no mention of an apology, just a list of suggested names that they thought would be good for the pup. “It starts,” was all Castiel said with a sigh.

“Hey, at least we don’t hafta buy a crib now,” Dean joked as the delivery men placed the furniture and assorted boxes in the nursery. At the death glare Castiel gave him, he shut up.

Dean was excitedly telling everybody the story two days later as Castiel checked on the turkey cooking in the oven. “Cas was just… so fucking bad ass, I swear. It was actually kind of hot,” Dean was gushing as Castiel entered the front room. He just rolled his eyes as he sat down next to his excited mate.

“Way to go, Cas,” Charlie said. “Almost forgot you were an alpha there for a minute,” she teased, smiling.

“I can only pray that they never return,” Castiel sighed.

“At least we got some free furniture out of the deal,” Dean added. “The really expensive crap.”

“Ooh, lemme see,” Charlie said, bouncing out of her chair.

“Oh yeah, let's see what my niece or nephew’s gonna be sleeping in,” Sam said as he got up too.

“The whole thing sucked, but at least the compensation was nice,” Dean joked as he led the others to the nursery, Castiel reluctantly trailing behind. And Dean was right, as much as Castiel hated to admit it. There had been a full set delivered, with a matching crib, bassinet, changing table, and rocking chair, all made out of a beautiful pale brown wood with all the proper accessories done in a pastel green and yellow pattern. There’d also been a matching high chair that they wouldn’t need for a very long time, and even a fancy stroller with more unnecessary extras than Castiel had even known existed. So while his parents were egotistical, money obsessed blowhards, at least their taste in gifts was nice. He just hoped that they wouldn’t try to use this stuff as a means to force their horrible way into the pup’s life more than Castiel and Dean were willing to allow.

“Ooh, pretty,” Charlie gushed, running her fingers along the color coordinated trim on the bassinet, while Sam looked in all the pre-stocked drawers of the changing table. Even Bobby looked impressed as he tried out the rocking chair and obviously found out how unbelievably comfortable it was.

“You’re all traitors,” Castiel muttered under his breath, causing Dean to giggle.

“If it makes you feel better, we can donate all this stuff to charity and buy the cheap crap they sell at Walmart,” Dean offered, and Castiel melted because even though the wording didn't make it sound like it, Dean was serious. He was willing to toss out something he had spent hours pouring over every detail of after the delivery people had left, cooing over it and letting out the occasional squeal, just to make Castiel feel more comfortable. What kind of monster would make the person they loved most in the world do something like that?

“We can keep it, all of it,” Castiel said in resignation. “But only because you like it so much,” he added. “I’ll just have to learn to live with the bribe-furnished nursery.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel on the cheek. “Thank you,” he said softly.

When dinner was ready, they all ate for two, and Dean ate for about six, explaining that the pup was really hungry for pumpkin pie right now when Sam gave him a bitch face for grabbing a third slice. They sent everybody home with enough leftovers to last them each at least a week, and spent over an hour putting away the leftover leftovers, that would probably last the two of them until the middle of December at the very least.

When they were lying in bed later that night, Dean pulled up his shirt and joked “Hey look, it’s a vision of the future: me in about two or three more months.” Castiel had to admit that he was right, he did look much closer to six months pregnant right now than he did his actual four and some change.

Castiel rubbed his mate’s tummy, smiling that sappy smile that Dean hated but he couldn’t help. “I can’t wait to meet you,” he whispered to the baby inside before kissing his mate’s stomach.

“Keep that up and I’m gonna vomit,” Dean warned him.

“Just wait until the pup’s born,” Castiel playfully warned. “I’m going to be so cutesy that you’ll never be able to leave the bathroom.”

Dean let out an exasperated groan. “You're gonna kill me, man,” he complained. They laughed for a few moments before the mood turned a little more serious. “Thank you again about the furniture.”

“You look at it almost as lovingly as you look at the Impala. How could I say no?” Castiel explained. “And as much as I hate where it came from, and why, it’s far better than anything we could ever hope to afford, and now it’s a huge weight off our shoulders because we don't have to buy any of it ourselves. I dislike my parents’ motives, but I’m not going to screw us and the pup over because of it.”

“C’mere,” Dean said as he tugged Castiel into their usual cuddling position.

“Between the pup and your new food baby, this is a lot more difficult than usual,” Castiel mumbled as he kept shifting to try and find a position that was comfortable.

“Get used to it, because I’m only going to keep getting fatter,” Dean said, shifting a few times himself in an attempt to help Castiel out.

“A few more months and you’re going to have to be the little spoon,” Castiel whispered when they finally found a position they could both agree on.

“That kind of talk is what leads to fathers sleeping on the damn couch,” Dean replied, sticking out his tongue.

“I don’t know, last time I slept on the couch, I woke up with a pregnant boyfriend,” Castiel teased. “Not sure I want to risk it again.”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Dean growled softly.

“I love you too, Dean.”

“Fuck you,” Dean responded. He paused for a few seconds, then grumbled out “Love you, Cas.”


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was perfectly fine at the doctor’s appointment the following week, both father and fetus deemed completely healthy and progressing as expected. They were scheduled to come in a week before Christmas for the sonogram that would reveal the gender of the pup, and they couldn’t be more excited.

The day of the sonogram found Dean giggling, as the nurse smeared the clear goo over his belly so that the wand would slide around easier. Castiel squeezed his hand, already staring at the screen that wasn't even turned on yet. This was it. This was when they found out if they were having a son or a daughter.

“So,” the nurse said. She'd been really chatty since they got there, and it actually helped with the nervousness they both felt. Gender didn't really matter to them, but it still felt like such a huge milestone. “Which one are you hoping for?”

“I wouldn't mind a little girl,” Castiel admitted. “And some of the books mention that the way Dean’s carrying the weight indicates a female pup, more often than not.”

“Still feels like a boy to me,” Dean said. They'd been having this same conversation for almost a week now, and no matter what Castiel said, Dean was still convinced it was a boy. “But either way, I think the thing’s gonna be a damn soccer player, the way it keeps kicking my bladder.” He scowled, but it was ruined by the giggle that came out when the nurse started to move the wand around his large belly. It had finally grown big enough that he could no longer hide it or his secondary gender, though he still wore the blockers if just to make strangers not treat him too differently.

The nurse let out a laugh. “Oh, if I had a dollar for every pregnant person I've heard make that same comment, I’d be sipping a strawberry daiquiri on a beach in the Bahamas right about now,” she teased. “Now, let's see if our future sports star will cooperate for the camera.”

Castiel and Dean stared at the screen intently. It wasn’t the first time they saw the pup, but it was the first time they saw it look more like it would after it was actually born. There were little arms and legs and Castiel smiled to himself when he saw Dean start to tear up a little out of the corner of his eye.

“It looks like an actual baby now,” Dean said, trying to cover up his embarrassment with a lame joke.

The nurse laughed again. “And if the pup would just move a little to the left, we can get the answer we’re all here for.” She moved the wand a bit to the side, chasing the pup who seemed to be inconveniently active at the moment. It took almost a minute and quite a few giggles from Dean before she finally stopped and said “Ahh, there we go.”

“What is it?” Dean asked excitedly. Castiel stared at the image on the screen but couldn't tell anything from it. It just looked like a baby shaped blob.

“Congratulations you two,” the nurse said, all smiles. “I’d like to introduce you to your future son.”

Castiel let out a gasp before he started crying, and Dean only managed a muttered “Told you so” before he was a crying mess as well. The nurse just smiled and fiddled with the machine to have it take a picture.

Armed with a handful of sonogram photographs, they were still discussing names when they got home. “Well, obviously Michael is out, even if they do constantly keep sending us disgustingly expensive gifts,” Castiel grumbled. He was still upset about the shipment of clothing that arrived two days ago, each little onesie probably costing more than all the clothing in his closet combined.

“Yeah, and John’s definitely out too, for the same basic reason,” Dean added, making a face. He still had yet to tell Castiel much about his childhood, but even from what little he had revealed, Castiel knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that John Winchester had never been anything even remotely resembling a good father.

“Think Robert might be a good idea?” Castiel suggested, thinking it would be a nice gesture to name their son after such a wonderful man who was far too kind. Not only was he leaving the shop to Dean after he retired, but once he’d deemed Dean too pregnant to still be working on the cars, he’d given him a promotion and a fairly hefty raise to go along with the paperwork and managerial duties.

“I think Bobby would smack us both upside the head and call us idjits,” Dean said, and Castiel nodded in agreement. His mate had a point. Anybody else would feel honored, but Bobby Singer would probably just feel embarrassed.

They spent over an hour talking about different names as they sat cuddled on the couch, watching the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. At one point, Castiel had brought out two large glasses of non-alcoholic eggnog, but even that didn't seem to help them to make a decision, though they did have a lot more names on the no list by the time they gave up for now. Pretty much every name belonging to one of their exes was right out, as well as a few that were attached to bullies that viciously went after Dean during the year before he lived with Bobby. There were a few tears from Castiel as his mate mentioned the bullying, but Dean being Dean had played it off as if it were nothing. But he also didn't complain later that night when Castiel was far more affectionate and cuddly in bed.

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and Castiel was standing in front of the tree with his eyes closed, waiting for the surprise gift that Dean wanted to give him now, instead of tomorrow when Sam and Bobby came over for presents and a nice meal. “What's taking so long, Dean?” Castiel called out, more curious than worried. He could faintly hear Dean moving around in the bedroom, but he had no clue what he was doing.

Finally, he heard Dean shuffle in to stand in front of him. “Okay, you can open your eyes now,” he said, sounding very amused.

“Now I'm not sure if I should trust you,” Castiel said as he slowly opened them. Dean was standing in front of him, like he had figured, and was wearing only a pair of red boxer shorts. He wasn't holding anything, though, and Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “I'm not sure I understand.”

Dean smiled even bigger. “Look down,” he said, obviously trying to hold in his laughter. So Castiel did as he was told, trying to not let his eyes linger on Dean’s belly. As much as he loved the swell of his mate’s stomach, he could tell that paying too much attention to it made Dean uncomfortable. This had to be something to do with the boxers, Castiel could only assume, so he gave them a closer look. And that was when he realized…

“Dean, is that mistletoe over your dick?” Castiel asked with a groan. “Seriously?”

Dean could no longer hold in the laughter, and it took almost an entire minute before he could breathe enough to answer. “You like? They were a bitch and a half to find in maternity sizes, but I figured it’d be totally worth it.”

“You have mistletoe. On your dick. As part of a pair of boxer shorts.” Castiel was still having trouble comprehending why, exactly, such a thing would even exist in the first place.

“Yep,” Dean said and grinned. “And you know what the tradition is with mistletoe.” And then he winked, and even almost six months later Castiel's resolve melted along with the rest of him.

“Well,” he drawled out, “we don't want to break a tradition.” Castiel slowly got on his knees, drawing it out as long as he could, then reached over and gave the quickest and most innocent peck of a kiss to the section of Dean’s crotch that was right below the mistletoe.

“If I didn't love you so much, I’d really hate you right about now,” Dean grumbled, but his sulking was stopped in its tracks as Castiel yanked the boxers down and took Dean into his mouth in one seamless motion. He let out a startled yelp before he started moaning his pleasure. They ended up making love in front of the Christmas tree that night, and slept so late that they were only halfway through eating breakfast when Sam and Bobby arrived the next morning.

The four were drinking more of the non-alcoholic eggnog while surrounded by piles of ripped up wrapping paper and well received presents when a knock on the door startled them all. “Any idea who it could be?” Sam asked, and Dean just shrugged.

Castiel volunteered to be the one to answer the door, and was surprised to see a delivery person with a package. “You had to work today?” Castiel asked without thinking. “Oh, I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”

The girl just chuckled. “No worries, I totally understand. Got a really big tip that I couldn't pass up to do it today,” she said, handing him the clipboard to sign. “Castiel Novak, right?” Castiel nodded as he scribbled his signature. She handed the package to him and tipped her hat. “Have a merry rest of your Christmas, and thank your parents for me. That tip’s gonna pay my rent ‘til August.” Without waiting for a response, she went back to her delivery truck and drove off. Castiel was too stunned to move for a few moments, but finally he shook himself and went inside with the box.

“Who was it, Cas?” Dean asked as Castiel sat back down on the couch. Castiel just held up the package, still not completely there yet, mentally. “Who the hell would do a delivery on Christmas?”

“It's from my parents,” he explained. “They paid the girl's rent until August to get her to deliver it today.”

“Well, damn,” Bobby said softly. “Guess they really wanted you to have it.”

“You gonna open it?” Sam asked, leaning forward in his chair in his eagerness.

Castiel opened the package on autopilot. It was just a regular UPS box, not something from a fancy store, and that fact alone confused him more than anything else. He lifted out the tissue paper padding, and let out a gasp.

“It's an old teddy bear?” Dean scrunched up his face, not understanding what was going on. “I thought they only sent us expensive stuff for bragging rights?”

“It’s Mr. Fluff,” Castiel explained, Dean still looked confused. “He was mine, as a child.” He saw Dean’s eyes widen and heard Sam's gasp and Bobby’s happy huff. “I didn't realize they'd bothered to keep him…” Castiel trailed off, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

“There's a note, and a picture frame too,” Dean said, grabbing the piece of paper from the box. “It just says 'thank you’. The hell?”

“I sent them a Christmas card last week, with one of the sonogram photos,” Castiel explained, at least the note now making sense to the others. “I felt kind of bad that they were sending us all this stuff and getting nothing in exchange.”

“Guess they're not as big 'a dicks as I thought?” Dean said softly, placing his hand on Castiel's knee.

“What about the picture frame?” Sam asked.

Castiel lifted the frame, which had been lying at the bottom face down, and actually did start crying. He handed it to Dean, who passed it around until everybody was sniffling to some extent. It was silver, with a space for two photos. One was empty, while the other was filled with a picture Castiel had never seen before, with his mother holding him in the hospital, looking a million times messier than he had ever seen her, and his father beaming down at newborn him with love in his eyes. At the bottom of the frame were engraved the words “Family Means The World”. Dean hugged Castiel, his mate's tears flowing as freely as his own. They were literally the best presents his parents had ever given him.

Castiel spent an hour on the phone with Michael and Amara the next day, and at least part of it was on speakerphone so that Dean could join in on the conversation. Things may not have been magically fixed, and they were obviously never going to be perfect, but this was still a pretty big first step to making it a little better. It would actually be healthy for their son to meet his grandparents now.


	12. Chapter 12

Time seemed to fly after Christmas was over. Dean and Castiel spent New Year's Eve cuddled up on the couch, watching the ball drop on television. They'd went to bed right afterwards, cuddling and kissing and just being overly affectionate for almost two hours before they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Dean had finally reached the stage of his pregnancy where he started having to wear male omega maternity clothing, because the shape of his belly no longer fit correctly in the plus sized stuff he’d been hiding in until now. He sulked and pouted every single time they went clothes shopping, and complained about it every chance he got. It probably would have been far worse had they not found a store two towns over that carried what Dean had dubbed 'non-froofy, non-hideous, vaguely tolerable” clothing. Castiel mostly just rolled his eyes, but he did have to admit that Dean would have looked ridiculous in all the ruffles and flower prints that seemed to dominate most maternity sections, even the male omega parts. Dean would never admit it, of course, but Castiel could tell that he looked more physically comfortable once he started wearing the new maternity jeans. The shirts were baggy enough to hide at least some of the bump, which probably helped Dean feel at least a little more mentally comfortable, as well.

The baggy shirts didn't deter one of Dean's co-workers from annoying him about the baby, though. Garth, under normal circumstances, was an absolute sweetheart, but the beta was apparently clueless when it came to how much Dean hated having people coo over his belly. Almost every day when Dean came home, he had another minor complaint to add to the list. It was always helpful suggestions from Garth, or compliments about how well Dean looked, or sweet little speculations about the pup, so it was nothing Dean could legitimately get upset over, but it annoyed him just the same.

“He told me about a good remedy for the heartburn I’ve been getting so bad lately,” Dean grumbled on an otherwise uneventful Wednesday. “And damn it, it freaking worked wonders.” That was pretty much the perfect summation of Dean’s troubles.

Castiel just nodded as he rubbed Dean's swollen feet. “He and his wife are trying for their first pup, so he’s been reading up on all this,” Dean explained. “He’s as much of a walking encyclopedia as Sammy at this point.” Castiel chuckled.

At the next doctor’s appointment, they were given an estimated due date that was near the middle of April, which made sense, since they knew almost down to the hour when Dean had conceived. The nursery was all set up by now, the car seat was bought and the attachments had already been added to both Castiel's car and the Impala. All they really needed to do by now was wait the two months for the pup to actually arrive.

It seemed like every day now, Dean's belly got a little bit bigger. His new favorite complaint was how it was so large he could barely see his dick any more, and sex was slowly becoming more difficult, yet Dean was only getting hornier.

“Caaaaaaas,” Dean whined one evening in mid-March. Castiel was getting ready for bed, while Dean was watching him from the bed, already in his pajamas. “God, I wanna fuck you so bad right now,” he said, and when Castiel looked down he could see that his mate was already fully hard.

“So romantic,” Castiel muttered, not that he wasn't completely on board for it. He undressed quickly as Dean did the same, and grabbed the bottle of lube as he crawled onto the bed. Were he not so madly in love with his truemate, he might have let out a small laugh at how silly Dean looked right now, eight months of pregnancy sticking out over his painfully hard looking erection. Actually… “Wait, can you right now?” He asked. It had been a few weeks since they’d had sex, mostly just exchanging a large quantity of blow jobs with the occasional hand job thrown in, and the baby bump had gotten much bigger in the meantime.

“There will never be a time where I can't fuck my sexy as sin mate into the mattress,” Dean boasted, but once Castiel was prepped, they found out that it was a hollow boast at best. Dean was not small by any means, but his belly was big enough that his great girth meant pretty much diddly squat. After a lot of creative maneuvering, and a silent prayer of thanks that Castiel had been blessed with an abundance of flexibility, they finally managed penetration, but only about half way. Dean was just stubborn enough that he kept going, and wrapped his arm around his mate to pump his dick to the rhythm of his own barely connecting thrusts. They probably only managed to finish because they were both so desperate for this release.

After Castiel got back with a washcloth to help clean Dean up (cuddling immediately after was great unless you wanted to stay clean), he wiped down his mate before flopping onto the bed next to him. “That did not go quite as planned,” Castiel sighed.

“No shit,” Dean huffed. “It was at least kinda good, though, right?” Castiel nodded his reassurance, and Dean let out a breath Castiel didn't realize he’d been holding.

“At least it's less than a month before the pup is born,” Castiel said in consolation. “Then we can go back to normal, at least where sex is concerned.”

“That month is gonna freaking kill me, though,” Dean moaned, burying his face in Castiel's shoulder. “Seriously, everything you do turns me on lately. When you breath, I go half hard, I swear.”

“Then I guess I'll just have to constantly have your dick in my mouth,” Castiel growled.

“Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty like that,” Dean purred. Castiel could feel Dean's erection valiantly trying to resurrect itself, and he slipped down the bed to keep his new promise.

It was April 12th, in the middle of the afternoon, when Dean's water broke. Castiel had taken a sabbatical from the library and just requested extra editing work instead so that he could stay at home with Dean for exactly this reason. The hospital bag had been packed and sitting next to the door for the last two weeks, and Castiel grabbed that as well as his keys as he helped Dean to the car. He sent a quick text to Sam to let him know to meet them at the hospital, and to let Bobby and the others know that Dean was going into labor, then drove as fast as he safely could.

Dean was actually progressing quickly, and once they reached the hospital they were rushed to a room a lot faster than was normal. The doctor said that it would probably only be a few hours before he gave birth, and Dean immediately begged for any kind of drugs they could give him. The doctor chuckled, but he at least complied.

Sam showed up only a few minutes after Dean and Castiel did, and Bobby only a few minutes after him. “Everybody at the shop says good luck to ya,” Bobby said in his gruff voice. They were only allowed to visit for a half hour before the nurses told them they had to go sit in the waiting room. Bobby gave Dean a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and Sam gave him the best hug he could without disrupting any of the monitors. He gave Castiel one too before finally leaving.

Even with the painkillers flooding his system, Dean was miserable. It was shortly after midnight when he was finally given the go ahead to push. He was crying, both in exhaustion and relief, when he gave that final push and their son was delivered to the world. Castiel caught a glimpse before the newborn was temporarily rushed off to be cleaned and measured. “He’s beautiful,” Castiel whispered as he kissed Dean's sweaty forehead.

“'Course he is,” Dean slurred. “He’s ours after all, and you're beautiful.”

“And you're beautiful as well,” Castiel replied, before they were finally allowed to properly greet their son. Castiel touch the newborn reverently as Dean held him. He already loved this little boy more than anything in the universe, and they’d only technically just met.

“You really need to thank Ash for those brownies,” Dean joked, looking down at the pup in adoration.

Castiel let out a laugh. “Yeah, I really do.”

They ended up naming him Nathaniel Evan. There wasn’t any significance to it, they were both just names they’d really liked as they’d been pouring through baby name books and websites for the past few months. And, as Dean pointed out, without any significance behind the names, little Nate wouldn't have anybody else's accomplishments to live up to. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

Sam threw a tiny surprise party when they brought Nate home. Sam and Charlie and Bobby were there, of course, as well as Alfie and Gabe from the library. The unexpected guest, though, was definitely Sam’s new girlfriend, a feisty beta named Eileen. Castiel was glad that he’d learned sign language back in college, because even though she could read lips she was more comfortable with signing. While she was off talking to Dean and taking her turn getting to hold Nate, Sam even begged Castiel to help him learn faster. It was obvious seeing them together that the alpha was already head over heels. It wasn't truemates, of course, but it looked like it didn't really need to be.

“He’s absolutely adorable,” Eileen said, her hands too full of food to be able to sign.

Castiel made sure to speak clearly to help her better understand. “Thank you. It still doesn't feel real, though.”

Eileen let out a laugh. “Oh, just wait. Those diapers and 3am feedings will make it feel plenty real in no time,” she teased.

“Did you have younger brothers and sisters?” He asked.

“No, I was the only child. But I babysat a lot in high school, and have plenty of cousins.” She threw a quick glance in Sam’s direction, and Castiel couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of how he probably looked when he did the same thing with Dean.

“How long have you been together?” He asked once she was looking at him again.

The beta blushed. “Only a few weeks, but I really like him,” she said softly.

He glanced over at Sam, catching him in the act of staring at Eileen. It was like looking in a mirror with these two. “I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual,” Castiel said, and smiled even bigger at how happy Eileen looked at that news.

The rest of the party went as expected. Bobby ended up taking far more than his fair share of turns holding Nate, and glared at Dean when he whispered “gramps.” Charlie and Gabe ended up becoming 'besties’ over their shared love of cheesy sci-fi movies and video games. Alfie asked Dean a lot of questions, wanting to know all the details since he was also an omega, and wanted a family some day. Sam and Eileen spent as much time together as possible, and at one point Eileen dragged Castiel over and they gave a quick lesson on a few basic sign language phrases to the rest of the party.

Charlie and Gabe left first, after having loudly challenged each other to play some dancing game Castiel had never heard of, and the rest slowly trickled out. Castiel and Dean both made Sam promise to bring Eileen around more often, and she fully agreed with them. Alfie not only said goodbye to the adults, but to Nate as well. Bobby was the last to leave, and he pulled Dean into a huge hug. “You did good, kid. I'm proud of ya,” he said before leaving, and Castiel didn't mention the happy tears he saw forming in the older man’s eyes.

Nate, who had up until now been the picture of a sweet and well behaved baby, decided to start getting fussy, and thus started their first night as proper parents. “At least he waited 'til the party was over,” Dean grumbled as he went to go warm up a bottle.

“Thank you for that,” Castiel said to the pup, before kissing the top of his head.

Before they went to bed, Castiel put a photograph in the empty slot of the picture frame that his parents had given him for Christmas, which they had hung up in a prominent place in the front room. Next to the old photo of his parents holding him at the hospital was now an unintentionally identical photo of him and Dean at the hospital, holding Nate. He smiled and went to meet Dean in their bedroom, the bassinet already set up on Dean's side. Nate would eventually be moved to the nursery, but for now the pup was best in their room.

“I think I’ve had maybe four hours of sleep since we got home,” Castiel complained to his mother a few days later when his parents had come to visit. They had called ahead this time, and for once Castiel was actually happy to see them.

“I went through the same thing, even with a nanny,” Amara said, looking nostalgic. “I could have let her handle it, but you were so cute that I often couldn't help myself.” She smiled, for once looking like a real mother.

Dean and Michael were off in the kitchen, giving Nate a bath in a plastic baby tub in the sink. He could hear the occasional laugh, and it still felt strange that some of it was coming from his father.

There had been a lot of apologizing those first few weeks after Christmas. There was no way to actually make it up to Castiel, but they were at least trying with Nate.

“So, he’s way cuter than Naomi's grand-kids, right?” He joked, and his mother let out a laugh.

“Only by a thousand percent,” she said haughtily, but smirked to show she wasn't actually being haughty. “Though that's not really fair to Naomi, since our little Nathaniel is far cuter than any other pup in general.”

“That is true,” Castiel said conspiratorially.

"I seem to have this wriggling mess on my hands,” Dean said as he walked into the front room while he finished drying Nate off. “I got it cleaned up, but now I have no use for it,” he joked. “You guys want it?”

“Not sure I have any use for it either,” Castiel said. “Maybe you’d like it, mother?”

Amara held out her hands in the blink of an eye. “You may never get him back, though,” she warned them as she took her grandchild.

This was all Castiel could have ever asked for. But the peace was shattered less than a week into May.

Dean was lying on the bed, completely exhausted. Nate had caught the tiniest of colds, their pediatrician had assured them that it was about as minor as it could get, but with how fussy Nate was being you would think the pup was dying from malaria or something. He would cry until they gave him his medicine, then he would cry louder because he apparently didn't like the medicine.

They were taking advantage of the fact that Nate had finally fallen asleep to grab a quick nap themselves. Just as Castiel was crawling into bed, Dean's phone started ringing. He groaned and begged Castiel to grab it for him. “Not sure I can move my arms, Cas. Hit answer and put it on speakerphone.” Castiel did just that, and Dean said “Hello?”

“Dean?” A voice Castiel didn't recognize replied, but Dean obviously knew it judging by the way he tensed up.

He sat up and grabbed the phone from Castiel. “The fuck do you want?” He growled, suddenly more angry than Castiel had ever seen him.

“I… heard you had a baby,” the voice said hesitantly.

“Yeah, so?” Dean growled as Castiel watched on in confusion.

“Well, it's my grandchild, so…” the voice said before Dean cut John off.

“You lost any right to use that word when you dumped me and Sammy off and left because you were so fucking disgusted by me,” Dean said, and Castiel could hear the violence in his voice. He was suddenly glad they had decided to let Nate sleep in the nursery this time.

“But Dean,” John pleaded, and if Castiel hadn't known what the man was really like, he would've felt sorry for him.

“No, you do not get to pull this shit,” Dean said, silencing his father. “Not only did you fucking throw me away like trash just for not being what you wanted, but you treated me like shit for an entire year before doing it. I never want you anywhere near my pup, and if you even try I won't hesitate to call the cops on you. That warrant for credit card fraud in Texas still valid? Or the one in New Hampshire?” There was a click as John hung up, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Castiel hugged his mate, who was still tense from the stress of talking to his father. “Are you okay, Dean?” He asked softly, rubbing Dean's back in gentle circles.

“No,” Dean let out a huge sigh. “But I will be. Eventually.”

“Wanna talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to, but it might help,” Castiel said.

Dean sighed again, and put his head in his hands. He was silent for so long that Castiel thought he wasn't going to talk,but then he started speaking. “Dad was never very good at keeping down steady work. After mom died, he started drinking. A lot. He used to pull credit card scams and hustle pool, because he could do so while drinking. He only got caught those two times, but there were plenty more. He’d yell at me and Sammy, but they were mostly drunken ramblings. He’d go on and on about how we had to grow up to be strong, to be strong alphas so we wouldn't end up like him. Blamed all his bad luck on being a beta. Said he could’ve taken better care of his omega, my mom, if he’d just been a strong alpha. Used to threaten us if we presented any different, said he’d kick us out. Said if we were betas, we’d hafta be homeless, and if we were omegas we'd hafta be whores. He was always ungodly sexist when it came to male omegas. But he didn't get truly vicious until I went into my first heat. Used to tell Sammy that I was gonna be a prostitute because I was an omega, and he’d better present as an alpha if he didn't wanna suck dicks for a living.”

“He sounds absolutely wonderful,” Castiel said sarcastically while hugging Dean even tighter.

“I was pretty sure he was considering selling me to a pimp or something, so I started begging that he let us go live with Bobby. I’d been talking to him a lot on the phone, and he’d offered to take us both in. I'm pretty sure the only reason Dad agreed to it was because I mentioned he’d have more booze money if he didn't have to feed us any more. And the rest you pretty much already know,” Dean finished, visibly deflating.

“He was a monster, but now you never have to deal with him ever again,” Castiel reassured his mate. He grabbed Dean's cell phone and quickly added the number John had called from to the blocked list. It probably wasn't his actual number, but it still made him feel better. “See? Blocked.” He showed the phone to Dean, and it made Dean look like he felt better, too, so it was definitely worth it.

Nate’s cries suddenly came through the baby monitor, ending the discussion for now. “I’ll take care of him, you get some sleep,” Castiel said as he pushed Dean to lie down.

“I love you and don't deserve you, but I'm keeping you anyway,” Dean said and kissed Castiel on the mouth.

“I'm going to hold you to that,” Castiel teased as he went to go check on their child. His brain was already whirring with an idea, something he'd wanted to do for a while but only now decided to go for. But first, he had to take care of a cranky baby.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the first of June when Castiel Novak fiddled nervously with the ring box in his pocket. Bobby still wouldn't let Dean come back to work yet, but that didn't stop Dean from bringing Nate in to show him where Daddy worked. The infant most likely had no idea what was going on, but he was definitely a very friendly pup so he loved getting passed around and fawned over by all of Dean's co-workers.

Garth was the one holding Nate when Castiel finally gathered up enough courage. It was probably cheesy to propose to Dean in such a stereotypical setting (where they had first met, on the day they had first met no less), but right now Castiel didn't care if his mate complained, only that he said yes first.

Castiel took a deep breath and tapped Dean on the shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around,Castiel pulled the ring box out and dropped to one knee. He heard a few gasps, but he could only focus on the surprise on Dean's face. “Dean Winchester,” he started, not wanting to make a speech but thinking it was probably inevitable. He opened the ring box and continued. “I love you more than anything in the world other than our son, and even though we’re already mates, and even truemates, I also want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?”

Dean just stared at him, stunned. He was silent for so long that Castiel started to panic. Was this too much? Was Dean happier not being married? Did he like this better the way they were now? Was he ever going to say something?

“Dean?” Castiel whispered, trying his hardest not to cry.

Dean finally snapped out of his stupor. “Yes!” He shouted. “Fuck yeah I wanna marry you!” Castiel let out a sigh of relief as he heard cheering in the background. He stood up and slipped the ring out of the box and slid it onto Dean's finger. It was a basic gold band, nothing fancy because he knew Dean would hate it if it were. Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss, and the cheering grew louder. When they pulled away from each other, Dean said softly “Kinda wish I’d’ve thought of it first, actually.”

Castiel let out a laugh. He thought about how much had changed in just a year's time. He was engaged, had a son, and was not only on speaking terms with his parents but was actually inviting them to come visit and calling them instead of the other way around. And it was all because of one man. One incredible, amazing, perfect in his imperfections man.

“I love you, Dean,” he said, leaning in to give his mate, no, his fiance a kiss.

“I love you too, Cas.”


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They set the wedding for the beginning of September. They'd already waited long enough, damn it, there was no need for any of that long engagement crap (according to Dean). Charlie and Eileen were at the house constantly, helping with the wedding planning, while Sam got babysitting duty, trying to keep his brother from bitching too much about how froofy the whole thing was going to be.

Becky mysteriously quit at Singer Automotive only a few days after Eileen had paid a visit. Eileen refused to tell anybody what she had said to Becky, but the girl gave Dean a rather wide berth when she turned in her resignation. Sam bought them all a round of drinks in congratulations/celebration. Bobby hired a kid named Kevin that Sam knew from college to replace her, and he had the place running smoother than ever in less than a week.

On a whim, Castiel submitted the completed manuscript he’d been working on to Omega Kiss. He knew nothing would come of it, but he’d never tried getting anything he had written published before, and he knew the first step was always amassing a large stack of rejection letters. Everybody had to start somewhere, was what he figured. He was shocked when he received the letter a few weeks later, telling him that not only were they excited to publish his story, but they’d like to get him under contract for at least five more books with an option of more afterwards. Castiel was stunned, but called them up right after Dean finished whooping with joy at his mate's awesome talent (as much as he claimed to hate those kinds of books, Dean had read the entire manuscript in one sitting when Castiel showed it to him). Omega Kiss paid really well, too, so Nate would definitely be taken care of financially for quite some time. They even used some of Castiel's first check to set up a college fund for their son.

They thankfully never heard from John Winchester again. Though Dean did a little research and found out both warrants were still valid, just in case.

Nate was growing like a weed, and Castiel and Sam were filling photo albums by the dozen with all the pictures everybody was taking of him. They made one for Bobby, and one for Michael and Amara, and Castiel even made one and sent it to Hannah. She was planning on coming to the wedding, in fact.

It was the beginning of August, and Bobby was holding a barbecue. Charlie was sitting in the grass with Gabe, holding Nate in her lap as the two geeks tried to teach him about the World Of Warcraft, not that Castiel understood a thing they were saying, though he was sure that he at least understood more than Nate did. Garth had brought his wife, who was practically glowing and very obviously four months pregnant. That tended to happen with twins, though.

Sam and Eileen were cuddled up together on the porch swing, and Castiel couldn't help but wonder if maybe his and Dean's wedding bells wouldn't be the only ones ringing in the near future.

Castiel smiled as he looked at his new family, by blood, and soon to be by marriage, and just by being close. He cuddled into Dean’s side embrace and sighed in contentment. Everything was just so perfect.

“You know Cas, I’ve been thinking,” Dean said softly, running his hands through Castiel's hair and making him sigh in contentment again. “Nate deserves a few siblings. No way would I have ever made it without Sammy.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Castiel asked, really hoping that his suspicion was correct.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, pretty sure I am. Maybe wait a year or so, then we could try again? I won't be as miserable if I know what to expect.”

“I think I would love that,” Castiel replied, smiling so hard his face hurt. Okay, now everything was perfect.


End file.
